Raising the Babies
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Jane and Maura embark on their most challenging case yet...motherhood. Will they be able to handle all the trials and tribulations that come along with rearing children, not to mention interference from their families.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the sequel to A Big Mistake. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. I am just a forever fan. That happy privilege belongs to Tess Gerritsen.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Raising the Babies

Chapter 1

The doctor decided to keep Jane and the babies an extra night due to the unusual circumstances surrounding their birth. Jane was disappointed that she would be away from Maura yet another night but knew it was only for the safety of herself and her babies.

Finally at 2pm, two days after their birth, Jane and the babies were discharged to home with Maura. Maura had scrambled to secure a second car seat of the same safety rating the other one had because they were not aware, when they purchased the seat, that they would be needing a second one.

Jane insisted on riding in the back seat, between Mario and Lucia, because she couldn't stand the thought of the babies being in the back of the car alone.

Maura frequently glanced in the rear-view mirror, even though she knew the distraction could result in an accident, just to see her family. _Her family!_ Maura had to blink back tears when she thought of this. Never did she think that she would be married to someone as wonderful, kind, and loving as Jane let alone be the mother of two beautiful babies. She let out a sigh of contentment.

"Did you say something Maur?" Jane asked from the back seat.

"What? No. I was just thinking how wonderful it is to have a family." Maura said as she brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

Being the detective that she is, Jane didn't miss the movement and reached up, wincing slightly as her stitches pulled, and laid a reassuring hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura smiled at her in the mirror, acknowledging Jane's silent display of affection and love.

A short time later, Maura broke the silence with "Mario. Lucia. We're home babies. This is where you live with Mama and Mommy. I can't wait for you to see your rooms."

Jane smiled and unbuckled her seat belt as Maura cut the engine of their new Toyota hybrid suv. They decided to get a bigger, fuel efficient car while Jane was still pregnant because they figured they would need more room than Maura's Prius or Jane's Subaru could offer...not knowing that Jane was actually carrying twins. In hindsight, that was a brilliant move on their part. They traded in Jane's car because it was older and not as fuel efficient as Maura's hybrid Prius.

Maura was grinning from ear to ear as she unlatched and carefully lifted the baby carrier, containing a sleeping Mario from the adapter on the seat, then helped Jane out as she pulled the carrier with a sleeping Lucia with her. Once the babies and a still sore Jane were out of the car, Maura reached up and kissed her spouse on the cheek before clutching her hand and leading her family to the house.

Maura was reluctant to release Jane's hand but it was necessary to unlock the door. When she opened the door, Jane was struck with awe at the decorations that adorned every inch of the foyer. She stood there, dumb-struck, as she turned to her wife and grinned that double dimpled grin that Maura loved so much.

"Wow. Thank you." Jane breathed out huskily as a tear slid down her cheek. "This is amazing, Maur. Too bad the babies aren't old enough to appreciate everything you've done."

Maura, eyes dancing with excitement, said "I have an idea. Let's take pictures of the foyer and with the babies, you, and me in here too and put them in their baby books so they can see it when they get older."

"That's a fantastic idea, Maur." Jane said as she set the carrier containing Lucia on the floor and gestured Maura to do the same with Mario so she could give her wife the hug and kiss she deserved for this incredible homecoming.

Jane was about to deepen the kiss when a squeak from somewhere to the right of her shoe caught their attention. Lucia was awake and, from the color of red her face was becoming, gearing up to let out a bellow.

Jane laughed as she shook her head before saying, "So it begins. No more alone time for the Mommies."

Maura, looking at her red-faced daughter with such love and affection that it took Jane's breath away, said, "I would guess so. I'll get her. Why don't you go and get comfortable on the couch and I'll bring her over to you. You still have to be tired, not to mention sore, from giving birth."

Jane, not wanting to admit any weakness but agreeing with Maura 100%, nodded her agreement and shed her coat and shoes as she lumbered to the sofa and gingerly sat down awaiting her now screaming daughter.

Maura laughed as she handed Lucia to Jane and said, "That's one powerful set of lungs she has on her."

"They sure are. Who would have thought that amount of noise could come out of something so small." Jane said as she accepted the screaming bundle. "Is Mario still sleeping? How can he sleep through all this ruckus?"

"Somehow, he is." said Maura as she sat down next to Jane with a sleeping Mario nestled in her arms.

"You don't think there's anything wrong with his hearing, do you?" asked Jane with great concern.

Maura fished in her bag and pulled out the twins medical papers. She flipped through them until she came to the page with Mario's hearing screening on it. She read it carefully and thoroughly before speaking.

"What Maur?" Jane asked, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"Relax, sweetie. It says here that his hearing is just fine. He must be just a very laid-back little guy."

Jane let out a long breath and reached over to stroke her son on his cheek. "Good thing he's laid back because his sister surely isn't."

Lucia was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I think she's hungry." said Jane as she lifted her shirt and unlatched the front of her nursing bra.

"I'm thinking you might be right." said Maura as she stroked Lucia flailing hand.

Jane guided her daughter's greedy pink mouth to her breast then winced as the baby clamped down, hard, on her nipple.

"Jane? Are you alright?" Maura asked with concern at seeing the pained look on her wife's face.

"Yeah. I'm alright. She's just got a set of jaws on her. Geez, Maur, she clamps down harder than you do."

Maura let out a gasp of surprise then playfully swatted Jane's shoulder. "I have not and will not clamp down (she made finger quotations in the air) on your nipple. Play with it and tease it, yes, but clamp down on it, no."

Jane laughed at Maura's outraged expression and proclamation. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart, but she seems to have laid claim to them. Seems like you're going to have a fight on your hands to reclaim my boobs."

Maura's eyes grew even rounder and she stumbled over her words before getting out, "Jane Rizzoli! I can't even believe you just said that."

Jane was laughing heartily now then said, "I'm just kidding, Maur. Once I wean her, I'll have to firmly instruct her that Mama's boobies are Mommy's and Mommy's alone and that she was allowed to borrow them for a short time but now she has to give them back."

Maura thought about what Jane had just said and burst into fits of giggles. This was enough to arouse Mario from his nap and he started to fuss.

Luckily, Lucia had fallen asleep after drinking her fill and Jane passed her to Maura to be burped as she hooked one side of her nursing bra and unhooked the other side as Mario was passed to her for his turn to eat.

Maura watched in fascination as Mario gently accepted his mother's nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. "Such a difference in children." she said in wonder. "Lucia is so aggressive, kind of like you Jane, and Mario is so laid back."

"Kind of like you, Maura." Jane said as she placed a kiss on Maura's forehead. "Are you sure you didn't slip one of your eggs inside me when I was sleeping and he is actually yours?"

"Jane. You know that's an impossibility but now that I think about it, he is like me." The thought of one of the twins being like her made Maura smile.

Both babies were fed, burped, changed, and were sleeping in their bassinets in the family room when Maura turned to Jane and asked, "What would you like to do now Mama?"

Jane, who was still recovering from delivering twins in the back of a morgue van, said "Truthfully, I would love to take a shower and then take a nap."

Maura was disappointed because she wanted to resume their kiss from earlier but she nodded her agreement and stood up to help Jane from the couch.

Seeing the disappointment on Maura's face, Jane said "Maybe you could take a nap with me and I will be needing some help in the shower. I still feel a bit weak _and_ I am still sore."

This brightened Maura's smile and she took Jane's hand and lead her to the stairs. "Why don't you head upstairs and I'll bring the bassinet up and put the babies in our room in case they wake up while we are either showering or napping."

"Good idea." Jane said and she captured Maura's lips in a brief but intense kiss before heading up the stairs.

Jane and Maura had showered and were asleep, spooning (Maura behind Jane), for about two hours when they were wakened by the unmistakable cry of Lucia. Groaning, Jane extricated herself from Maura's grasp and shuffled over to the bassinet to retrieve her daughter.

"Hello sweet girl." Jane cooed as she lifted the baby to her chest and shuffled back to the bed. "Are you hungry already?"

As if the baby understood what Jane had asked her, Lucia began rooting with her greedy little mouth at the front of Jane's shirt.

Maura barked out a laugh. "She is definitely your daughter, Jane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jane a bit offended.

"She's very fond of _boobs_." Maura detested the use of slang terms instead of using medically correct ones.

Jane laughed and said "If she could get from your boobs what she's getting from mine, I'd never need to feed her again."

"Excuse me?" Maura said.

"I'm just saying that once she laid her eyes and lips on the Rack of God (Jane made quotations), she'd never settle for mine ever again."

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she slapped her on the shoulder. "That's our daughter you're talking about like that. You should be ashamed."

"I am." Jane tried to sound remorseful but devilment took over. "I'm ashamed that your boobs are so much bigger and nicer than mine. Geez, Maura, I'm breastfeeding two babies and mine still aren't as big as yours."

"Jane. I find your breasts quite appealing. Size isn't everything, you know."

"I know you do, Maura. I guess I like to let you know from time to time how incredibly sexy you are to me. I love knowing that your perfect body belongs to me and only me too."

Maura blushed a deep crimson at the praise from Jane. "Oh, Jane. You know just how to make me have capillary dilation and increased blood flow to various parts of my body."

"Thank you, I guess." said Jane as she glanced down to see that Lucia had fallen back asleep. "Would you mind putting her back in her bed. I need to go to the bathroom and change this diaper of a pad I have to wear."

Maura, still a lovely shade of pink from Jane's compliment, quickly took the baby and placed her back in the bed she was sharing with her brother. "Do you think we should wake Mario so you can feed him as well?"

"Good idea. Why don't you wake him while I...um...tidy myself up." Jane said, this time it was her turn to blush.

Jane returned from the bathroom to find Maura sitting and staring at their son.

"Maur? Is everything alright?" Jane asked.

"Um, yes. I was just looking at him and thinking what an absolute miracle he and Lucia are. I understand how they were created and all that but the fact that two single cells can come together and form these beautiful children still has me in awe."

Jane sat down on the bed beside her wife, leaned her head on Maura's shoulder and thought about what she had just said. "Yeah." Jane said in agreement. "It really is amazing."

"With all those chromosomes, it still fascinates me that both of the children look so much like you. There's no trace of..."

Jane cut her off with a quick "Don't say his name."

Maura nodded then continued, "With no trace of their _donor_ to speak of."

"It is kind of freaky to look at them and see my own face staring back at me. I mean they have my eye color, nose, even the cleft in my chin. If they have my dimples, I think I'll have to spend some time in the bin to sort it all out. Look at Lucia, her hair is already a wild tangle of curls and Mario's little bit looks as if it has a wave to it too."

"They are definitely your children, Jane."

"Our children." Jane corrected.

Maura didn't disagree.

"Why don't you hand our little prince over so I can feed him and get him back to bed so we can resume our cuddling and hopefully napping while they do."

Maura grinned and nodded as she handed the baby to Jane for his turn at nursing.

The new mothers and their children were sound asleep upstairs when the front door downstairs banged open and voices shouted "Welcome home! Where is everyone?"

The sound of the door banging off the wall and the shouting startled Jane and Maura from a deep slumber and instantly caused the babies to scream in protest.

"Well kids." Jane said as she released Maura from her embrace, "Welcome to the Rizzoli family."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and for following me and my story. It is greatly appreciated. Again, I do not own R&I, I am borrowing them from Tess Gerritsen.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

Jane slipped out of bed and crossed to her screaming babies while Maura mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom and letting her heart return to a normal rate. She picked up one baby then the other and proceeded to go downstairs to her never quiet, barely a decibel below a rock concert, family.

"Janie!" her mother practically screamed as she descended the final few stairs. "How are my sweet grand babies doing?"

"God, Ma! Could you tone it down a little and tell those jerk-wads over there..." she pointed with her elbow to where her brothers were fighting over the TV remote, "to keep it down as well."

"Janie! Watch your language around the babies." Angela reprimanded, though Jane could barely hear her over the twins cries, her brothers yelling, and the television blaring.

"God, Ma!" Jane repeated. "Why did you all barge in here like that. We were sleeping and now the twins are screaming. What the hell?"

Angela strode into the living room, snatched the remote from Tommy and promptly turned off the TV.

"Hey, Ma! What gives?" Tommy whined.

"Yeah, Ma. We were watchin' the game." Frankie said in an equally whiny voice.

"It seems as if we have disturbed your sister and her family." Angela said a bit miffed. "I think we should leave."

Jane rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her mother was trying to lay a guilt trip on her. "You know you, Frankie, and Tommy are welcome here at any time. It's just now, since the twins are here, you need to keep it down."

The twins were still screaming and Jane was becoming more and more upset that she wasn't able to calm them down.

Angela, noticing her daughter's rising anxiety level, said "Bring them here, Janie. Let me hold them for a while. Where's Maura, by the way?"

"She's upstairs trying to get her heart back to a normal rate. Geez, Ma. You all barged in here and scared the shit out of us. We were sound asleep." Jane retorted as she handed her mother one screaming infant and then the other.

Angela threw Jane a disgusted look to let her know she didn't approve of her language then turned her attention to one red-faced baby and then the other. After several minutes of Angela cooing "Now, now, there's Nana's big boy and there's Nana's big girl, the twins started to settle down. After several more minutes, she had them completely quiet and Mario had actually fallen back asleep.

"How did you do that , Ma?" Jane asked in fascination as she felt Maura's arm slip around her waist.

"Yes, Angela. How did you get them to calm down so quickly?" Maura asked with equal fascination at her mother-in-law's uncanny ability to diffuse an emotional situation.

"Years and years of practice. What else can I say? After raising these three, I think I could negotiate world peace and get it accomplished." Angela said as she eyed each one of her children.

"Well. Your ability is very impressive, Angela."

"Thank you, Maura. At least someone in this house appreciates me."

"Ma!" Jane protested. "I appreciate you. It's just how you came into our home that has me a bit P-I-S-S-E-D." Jane spelled the word so her mother wouldn't yell at her again about her language in front of the babies.

Angela felt it was time for a change of topic and stared down at Mario and then at Lucia. "My goodness, Janie. They do look like you. It's strange to look into the faces of your grandchildren and have them give you flashbacks to when you were looking into the face of your first-born. Lucia especially looks like you, crazy curls and all."

Maura had pulled Jane over and got her situated on the couch. She knew Jane was still exhausted from the birth and in a considerable amount of pain from the second-degree tear she obtained while giving birth, but Jane being Jane refused any type of pain medication because she didn't want it to pass through her breast milk to the babies.

"I know, Ma. It's freaky to me to look at them and then look in the mirror and see them looking back at me. They even have my cleft chin. Did you see that?"

"I did, Janie." Angela said as she looked adoringly over at her daughter.

Lucia must have felt the room had grown too quiet because she let out a howl to remind everyone that she was present. Present and hungry.

"What's the matter, precious?" Angela cooed.

In response, Lucia started rooting at the front of Angela's shirt.

Angela laughed. "I don't think I'm going to be able to help you out there, little princess. That's your Mama's department."

Maura hopped up from the couch and retrieved her daughter. "Well hello, princess. Are you hungry again?"

Lucia rooted at the front of her shirt this time. Maura smiled.

"See? Told you." Jane said with a smirk.

"Jane!" Maura said.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Angela.

"Yeah. What gives?" asked Frankie and Tommy who hadn't said a word since Angela gave them the evil eye.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." said Maura as she threw the evil eye in Jane's direction.

Jane only laughed as she lifted her shirt and began to unhook the front of her bra as Maura handed Lucia to her.

"God, Janie. Do you have to do that here?" whined Tommy.

"Um...it's my house and this is my daughter and I will feed her wherever and whenever I please. If you don't like it, sorry."

"Didn't Lydia breastfeed TJ?" asked Maura.

"I...I don't know." said Tommy as he turned the color of a newly formed brick. "I guess she did. I didn't pay that much attention."

"Oh." was all Maura said in reply.

It was Jane's turn to change the subject this time. "So Frankie. How are things at work?"

"Same as always. Korsak won the baby pool. He guessed the right date that the twins were born."

"Wasn't there a gender pool as well?" Maura asked.

"Well, yeah but bein' she had one of each, we decided to split the money in half and put it into a savings account for each of the kids." Frankie dipped his head in embarrassment.

"Frankie. That's a lovely idea. Who came up with it?" Maura asked.

"Yeah Frankie. That was really nice. Who thought it up?" Jane added.

"I...I did." Frankie was as red as Tommy had been.

"You're such a good boy, Frankie. I'm so proud of you." Angela gushed.

Maura had just settled herself on the couch next to Jane when they heard a knock on the door. Maura and Jane looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Wonder who that could be?" said Maura as she got up to answer the front door.

"Beats me." said Jane as she watched Maura cross the room.

Maura opened the front door and let out an audible gasp.

"Maur? Is everything alright?" Jane asked as she watched her wife pale slightly as she saw who was at the door.

"Mother." Maura said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, darling." Constance said in greeting. "May I come in or are you going to force me to stand outside in the snow and cold?"

"No. Of course not, Mother. Please forgive my rudeness. I was just surprised to see you, that's all."

Maura stepped aside to allow her mother entry to her home.

"Jane." Maura said, voice shaking. "My Mother is here."

Maura's statement was unnecessary due to the fact that Jane had heard everything that was said and that she could clearly see Constance standing in their foyer but didn't say anything due to Maura's obvious unease at having her Mother in their home.

"Constance. Welcome." said Jane. "I would come over but I'm a bit engaged at the moment." Jane motioned with her chin to the child firmly attached to her breast and sucking away happily.

"I see." said Constance. "I understand congratulations are in order to you and my daughter." Constance gave Maura an awkward hug then removed her coat before stepping into the living room and seeing if she could catch a glimpse of one or both of the children without making it obvious that she was doing so.

"Constance." Angela said as she got up from her chair, still holding a sleeping Mario. "Come in and sit down. I'll give this little guy to you so you can enjoy your grandson as well."

"Gr-grandson? You mean he's my grandson?" Constance asked, confused.

"Of course he's your grandson, Mario, and over there, eating her fill, is your granddaughter, Lucia." said Angela proudly.

"How...how can they be my grandchildren when Jane..." Constance trailed off at the look of horror on Maura's face.

"Of course they are your grandchildren, Mother. Jane is my wife and those are our children. I can't believe you even questioned the fact that they are your grandchildren. You, of all people, the woman who adopted me." Maura stifled a sob as she excused herself from the room and ran upstairs.

"Ma." Jane said. "Could you, please, get Lucia and Tommy, could you please help me up? I need to go and check on Maura."

Each did as Jane asked and she stiffly walked up the stairs and opened their bedroom door to find her wife, her beautiful wife, lying on their bed sobbing.

"Maura, honey." Jane said softly as she shut the door then crossed the room to sit on the bed beside Maura. "What's the matter?" She began to gently stroke Maura's hair and then rubbed her back.

Maura sniffled then rolled onto her side and looked at her wife through red, puffy eyes. "What's the matter? Didn't you see how she reacted when your mother asked if she wanted to hold her grandson? She acted like he was poisonous or something. I know she never loved me but I thought she would at least be able to love our children. After all, it's not like she will be required to be around them all the time. You would think that she could show a little bit of decency, especially with your family present."

Maura drew in a breath and was about to ramble some more when Jane placed her finger on Maura's lips and said, "Maur, it's okay if she doesn't want to hold the twins. Let's not push her. This is the first time she's been here since we've been together. Does she even know that you and I are married?"

"Yes. She's aware of that. I told her shortly afterward. All she said was _that's nice, dear_ like she always does."

"Did she know that I was pregnant?"

"Yes. I told her that too but she didn't say anything about that. Maybe she was secretly hoping that you would miscarry or that we would decide not to keep the baby. Who knows what she was thinking!"

Maura began to sob all over again. "I'm sorry, Jane. You don't deserve to be treated like a second-class citizen by my mother."

"Maura. It's okay. I've been treated worse in the past and will be treated that badly again. I'm a police officer. It comes with the territory." Jane stopped talking and grabbed a spit rag from Maura's bedside table and gently wiped away her tears. "Did you, by chance, tell your mother how I became pregnant?"

Maura settled and thought for a moment then said, "I...I might have told her. I don't remember for sure. If I did, are you mad at me?"

"No sweetheart. If you did tell her, maybe that's why she's acting the way she is. Maybe she's not sure how we are coping with the fact that the sperm donor of our children was actually my rapist."

Maura gazed up at her wife in amazement. "You are perhaps the wisest woman I have ever met, Jane Rizzoli. Why do you put up with someone like me?"

Jane went to bend down to give Maura a kiss but her stitches pulled and she winced then asked, "Could you come up here? My body isn't ready for me to bend over yet and I am dying to give you a kiss right now."

Maura quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and gave her the sweetest, wettest kiss she could. "Thank you for loving me, Jane. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You and our children are my whole world."

"We feel the same way about you, Maura. I know my world would come to a complete stop if you weren't in it. Now, go into the bathroom, freshen up, and let's go downstairs and rescue our children from our families."

"Sounds like a perfect plan. Will you wait for me?" Maura asked timidly.

"Of course I will. We're in this together." Jane said as she watched her wife try to hide the damage caused from crying.

After several failed attempts by Maura to hide her puffy eyes and reddened face, she gave up and grabbed Jane by the hand and walked out the door and down the stairs to once again face their families.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, what they saw shocked them both. Constance was sitting in the chair that Angela had been and she had Lucia propped on her shoulder and was softly singing her a lullaby in French.

Angela, always the situation diffuser, saw the girls and said "Oh good. You two are back. I needed someone to hold Mario so I can go and start dinner. Is lasagne good for everyone?"

Jane and Maura mutely nodded their heads as Angela walked over, gave Mario to Maura, patted her on the cheek then kissed her and said, "We talked." then she walked away.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand tighter as she lead her to the couch and helped her sit down. "Maybe you should try feeding him since he's awake." Maura said in a detached voice.

"Sure, Maur. Whatever you think is best." Jane said as she unhooked her bra and took Mario from Maura.

Maura turned and faced Constance. "Mother." she said in a small voice. "Mother, please forgive me for how I acted earlier. My actions were rude and...and I'm sorry."

"It is I that should be apologizing to you, my dear, and to you too, Jane. The things I said were rude and cold-hearted and I hope both of you can forgive me. I...I guess I was unsure of my role in your children's lives. I want nothing more than to be part of their lives. I watch them grow and learn and I can only hope that you will find it in your hearts to forgive me and allow me this luxury."

The silence following Constance's proclamation was deafening. Finally Jane broke it.

"Of course. Of course you can be part of our children's lives. You are my wife's mother. My mother-in-law so that in turn makes you the grandmother of our children. Isn't that right, Maura?"

"Wha...What?" Maura asked as if she had just awakened from some kind of trance.

"That your mother is more than welcome to be part of our children's lives." Jane repeated.

"Yes. Yes, of course you can be, Mother."

"Thank you. Thanks to both of you." said Constance thickly, then she looked up at Maura and said, "They are beautiful children, aren't they? Now...tell me how you chose their names."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. The reason Angela didn't give the baby to one of the boys was she wanted an excuse to let Maura know that she had talked to her mother. Good question. I don't own these characters. I merely borrowed them from Tess Gerritsen.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

"Their names?" Maura questioned.

"Yes, dear, their names. How did you decide what you would call them." Constance said as she patted Lucia's back.

"We came up with them together." Maura said, still not knowing where her mother's question was coming from.

Jane jumped in. "We wanted names that expressed both of our heritages. We went with Italian first names and Irish middle names. Their last name is Isles-Rizzoli, same as Maura's."

"Interesting and ingenious." said Constance. "What are their full names?"

"Oh." said Jane as she removed a now sleeping Mario from her breast and handed him to Maura so she could hook her bra and replace her shirt. "This little guy's name is Mario Liam Isles-Rizzoli." She caressed his downy head as she proudly revealed his name. "Our little princess is Lucia Clare Isles-Rizzoli." Jane said with equal pride as she looked at her daughter.

Constance beamed at her daughter and daughter-in-law as she said, "Those are splendid names. Very strong and flow well together. You two did a wonderful job choosing them and, Jane, they are absolutely gorgeous. They look so much like you."

Jane and Maura exchanged a knowing grin then Maura said, still not taking her eyes off of Jane, "Thank you, Mother. We couldn't agree with you more."

There was a few moments of silence before the shout of "Dinner!" was heard from the kitchen.

Maura helped Jane stand up then motioned for her mother to follow her to the dining room where she had the bassinet set in the corner for the babies to sleep in.

Maura placed Mario in first then reached out her arms for Lucia. Constance shook her head and Maura gave her a confused look.

"May I?" asked Constance.

"Yes. Of course, Mother. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted to put her to bed. Forgive me."

Constance gently placed Lucia next to her brother and caressed each of their faces before standing up and caressing Maura's face in a similar manner. "Nothing to forgive, dear. I just wanted the opportunity to put my granddaughter to bed."

Maura nodded as she gaped, open mouthed, at her mother.

"Shall we?" Constance said to Maura. "We don't want Angela's delicious dinner to get cold."

Dinner, surprisingly, went off without a hitch. The twins even stayed asleep so their mothers could enjoy a nice dinner. Being this was their first day home, Jane and Maura knew to enjoy this while they could. After dinner, Angela and Constance insisted that everyone go to the family room while they cleaned up. The twins had awakened, and true to form, Lucia demanded to be fed. Jane had barely begun to nurse her when Mario started howling. Jane looked at Maura.

"How am I supposed to fee both of them at the same time?" Jane asked Maura, eyes wide with fear.

"Um...I...um...I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask your mother." Maura said.

"Yeah. Good idea." said Jane.

Maura retreated to the kitchen with a screaming Mario while Jane frantically tried to think of a way to feed both of her children at the same time.

A moment later, Maura returned with Angela in her wake.

"Ma. Help!" Jane plead, almost in tears.

"It'll be all right, Janie. Maura get a couple bed pillows for me, please. Give Mario to your mother." Angela heard a sob. "Janie, sweetie, don't cry. It'll be alright."

"Ma. I'm not cut out for this. They deserve a mother that knows what she's doing. They don't deserve me." Jane cried.

Angela sat down beside her distraught daughter and tried to calm her by rubbing her back and speaking softly to her. "Jane. You need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for you or the children. Stress will cause your body to slow the production of milk and you can't afford that with two babies relying on you."

Jane sniffed and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. As this was happening, Maura returned to find her wife red-faced and crying.

"Jane. What's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?"

"She's just feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, honey." Angela said. "She'll be alright. Come here, honey, and bring the pillows. I'm going to show you a trick."

Maura handed over the pillows and then took Lucia from Jane as instructed by Angela. "Janie, move a bit further toward the center of the couch."

Jane did as she was told and Angela placed a pillow on either side of her. "Now, Unhook both sides of your bra."

Jane looked in horror as she saw her two brothers watching her. Angela followed her gaze and instructed her sons to go to the guest house and watch the game there.

Once they left, Jane unhooked her bra then looked to her mother for further instruction.

"I think it will be easier if you take off your shirt. Maura, honey, could you grab a blanket please?"

Maura hurried to the closet and grabbed a blanket while clutching her daughter to her chest.

Jane took off her shirt and again looked to her mother. "Now what, Ma?"

"Maura, hand Lucia to Jane." Maura handed Lucia to Jane. "Now Janie, Point her feet toward the back of the couch and kind of wrap her around your side so she can latch on to your nipple."

Jane moved awkwardly as she maneuvered her daughter into position. "Like this, Ma?" Jane was in desperate need of reassurance right now.

"Is she latched on?"

"I think so."

"Then she's in the right position. Now do the same thing with Mario on the other side."

"Maur. Do you think you could help me with him?" Jane looked pleadingly at Maura.

"Sure Jane." Maura took Mario from her mother and sat down beside Jane and the two of them maneuvered Mario into position. "Is he latched on, Jane?"

"Yeah. I think so." said Jane.

"Now Janie, try to relax back while they nurse. The more relaxed you can be, the easier it will be to feed them."

Jane nodded and leaned back. Maura leaned back with her while running a hand through Jane's hair to help relax her as she covered her with the blanket.

"You okay, Jane?" Maura asked as she leaned her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Yeah. I think I am." She looked up at her mother. "Thanks, Ma. How did you know to do that? You never had twins."

"I've been around the block a couple, actually, three times." Angela said with a laugh. "You just keep practicing and in no time, you'll be an expert too." She looked at Constance and said, "Let's you and me head over to my place for a night-cap. I think the girls have a handle on the situation now."

"Grand idea, Angela." Constance said. "Lead the way."

The grandmothers departed and Jane and Maura were alone again with their children and a quiet house.

"Listen." Jane said.

"I don't hear anything but the babies suckling." said Maura.

"Exactly." said Jane and she placed a kiss on Maura's lips, careful not to jostle the babies.

The babies finished nursing, Jane and Maura each burped a baby, then Maura changed their diapers and put down in their bassinet.

Jane got herself put back together and leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt the cushions sink down beside her. She opened one eye and saw Maura staring at her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Maura said with a smile.

"Come on. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking about what a strong woman you are and how lucky I am to be your wife."

"I'm not strong, Maura. You missed my breakdown earlier."

"Everyone's entitled to a breakdown every now and then, Jane. You aren't superwoman, you know."

"Yeah." Jane said as she tried and failed to hide a yawn.

"I saw that." said Maura. "Come on." she held out her hand to help Jane up, "Up to bed."

"No arguments here." said Jane. The stress of the day had finally caught up with her.

"Excuse me?" said Maura in mock surprise. "Jane Rizzoli is agreeing to go to bed without any incentives?"

"Yeah." Jane said with a mirthless laugh. "Believe it or not, incentives are the last thing I want right now."

"You must be tired." Maura said as she directed Jane toward the stairs and gave her a little push.

"Let me at least take one of the kids." Jane said.

"I'll get the kids. You go up to bed. We'll be up in a minute."

Jane agreed and headed up the stairs. She went into their bathroom and almost cried when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and she had deep purple bruises under each eye. "Oh god. Not even home 24 hours and I already look like this. Can't wait to see what I look like in a week."

"What was that, Jane?" Maura asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me I look like hell?"

"I...um...well...um...I hadn't really noticed." Maura said as she placed a hand on either side of Jane's face and looked at her closely. "You do look tired. I'll get your PJ's while you get ready for bed and you can get some sleep."

"You look tired too." Jane said as she caressed Maura's cheek.

"I am a bit tired as well but I didn't just give birth to two babies."

"No. You just had to deliver them. I can't see that being a non stressful situation. Geez Maur, my life and the lives of our children were in your hands. You remained calm and helped me deliver them, safely."

Maura blushed slightly. "I...I never thought about it like that."

"We are here and we are doing as well as we are because of you. You have to be exhausted too."

Tears were forming in Maura's eyes as she kissed Jane full on the lips. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Jane said as she pulled Maura to her chest and felt the first of many tears seep through her shirt. "Let's get changed and go to bed. Who knows how much sleep we're going to get before the twins are up for another feeding."

Maura dried her tears with her shirt then went to their dressers to get them PJ's and returned to find Jane, half asleep on the toilet.

"Jane, honey, let me help you get changed. You can hardly keep your eyes open."

"I'm alright." Jane lied. "Could you get me a clean diaper?" Jane smirked.

"Here, sweetie. I'll step out while you get cleaned up."

"Thanks."

Maura knew how self-conscious Jane was about her personal hygiene.

Jane winced as she cleaned herself. "I wonder if these stitches are to hurt this bad?" Jane said to herself. She was really hurting but didn't want to let Maura know because she would insist on Jane taking pain medication. Jane definitely didn't want to do that.

She finished and let Maura know it was her turn.

When Maura finished her nightly ritual in about 10 minutes, she walked into their room and went to say something to Jane and found her sound asleep.

Maura walked over to check on the twins then carefully slipped into bed as to not wake Jane. "Good night, my love." she said as she rolled over to face her wife and also fell asleep.

Lucia granted them about 3 hours of sleep before she woke up, demanding to be fed.

Jane groaned then let out a little yelp of pain as she rolled over to get out of bed.

"Jane?" Maura asked groggily. "What's wrong?"

"I just twisted and pulled my stitches. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"The baby." Maura slurred.

"I got her. Besides, your perfect rack won't satisfy her."

"Shuup Jane." Maura said then rolled over and started snoring softly.

Jane carefully slid out of bed while saying to Lucia, "Easy baby girl, Mama's on her way."

Several days had passed since Jane and the babies had come home. They were getting an average of 2-3 hours of sleep at a time before being awakened for a feeding. Maura was adapting well but Jane seemed to be getting more and more exhausted every day.

Maura was worried about her but Jane insisted she was fine so Maura didn't push her.

When they had been home about a week, Maura told Jane that she needed to go to the store and asked Jane if she thought she would be okay by herself for about an hour.

Jane assured Maura that she would be alright and for her to not worry.

"Jane." Maura said as she walked into the living room with a tablet and pen. "Is there anything you would like from the store? Anything you are hungry for?" Maura was concerned at Jane's lack of appetite and would get her whatever she wanted, no hassle involved.

"I can't think of anything right now but keep your phone available in case I think of something. Alright?" said Jane.

"Sure honey." Maura said as she ran a hand across Jane's forehead and down her cheek. Maura thought Jane felt warm but she was nursing the twins and they did give off a lot of heat. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I can wait until Angela gets home to go."

"We're fine, Mommy. Aren't we munchkins?" Jane said to the twins. "Go. Shop. I know you're anxious about leaving us but we'll be fine."

"I'll be right back. Call me if you need anything."

"I promise." said Jane.

Maura hurried to the store and got everything on her list plus a few items she knew Jane liked. She hurried home and quietly entered their home in case Jane and the babies were sleeping. She put the groceries away and went into the living room to check on her family.

Jane was sound asleep on the couch and the babies were sleeping in their bassinet.

Maura walked back over to the couch and took a closer look at Jane. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing seemed shallow. Maura reached down and gently shook Jane's shoulder. "Jane. Jane." Maura said as she shook.

Jane didn't respond.

Maura shook her harder. Jane's arm flopped off the couch. "JANE!" Maura yelled. "WAKE UP!"

Jane still remained motionless.

Maura's yells woke the twins and they began crying.

Maura grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1 as she tried to comfort her children. She succeeded in quieting them as she said, "Please hurry." then hung up the phone.

She went back to the couch, knelt down, and covered Jane's body with her own. "Please Jane. Please don't leave me."

She heard the ambulance approaching their house as she sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much. I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. Tess is just allowing me to borrow them.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 4

"Jane..." Maura whimpered as she tried, again, to arouse her wife.

She heard a knock on the door. The babies started to fuss.

Maura cooed to the babies as she walked on shaky legs to the door to let the ambulance crew in.

"Someone in need of assistance, ma'am?" a baby-faced EMT asked.

"Yes. Yes. Please hurry. My wife." Maura said as she hurried back to Jane.

The EMT's followed while questioning Maura. "What seems to be the problem, ma'am?"

The other EMT went about assessing Jane, getting an IV started, and getting IV fluids started. "She's dehydrated, her heart rate is up and her BP is low." The EMT said into his cell.

"It's NOT ma'am." said Maura in clipped tones. "It's Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli or just Dr. Rizzoli and my wife Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of assistance."

"My apologies, Dr. Rizzoli. Can you please tell me what happened." the EMT said.

"I went to the store for about an hour and came home to find my wife unresponsive on the couch."

"Was there anything happening before you left?"

"Jane was feeding the twins and felt a bit warm but whenever she feeds them she usually gets too warm due to the amount of heat the babies give off. Other than that..." Maura trailed off.

"Yes, Dr. Rizzoli?"

"She seemed to have lost her appetite the past couple of days and has been moving and walking more slowly than usual."

"Did she complain of any discomfort."

"You don't know my wife." Maura said with a mirthless laugh. "She didn't even tell me she was in labor until we were on a scene and her water broke. She ended up delivering the twins in the back of the morgue van."

"When did she deliver the twins, ma'am...um...Dr. Rizzoli?"

"She had them 10 days ago." Maura said, just as Lucia let out a howl.

"Are the twins alright, Dr. Rizzoli? She didn't accidentally drop one of them, did she?" the baby-faced EMT asked.

"No. Of course not. It appears like she fed them, changed their diapers, and put them in their bassinet before passing out on the couch." Maura said in defense of Jane.

"We need to get her to Mass General. I think she might be septic" the EMT other said as he set about getting Jane ready for transport.

"Septic?" said Maura. "Oh my god. How didn't I see this?"

Lucia howled louder and Maura went over and picked her up then rubbed Mario's belly, soothingly.

"Well, you live with her ma'am." the young man said. "It probably came on slowly and you didn't notice the changes as they occurred. It could happen to anyone."

"Not to me!" said Maura. "I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I should have noticed my wife getting sicker and sicker. I've failed her and our children." She hugged a crying Lucia closer to her chest.

"Ma'am. I...um mean...Dr. Rizzoli, don't blame yourself."

Maura huffed, went over and picked up a whimpering Mario then sat down unsteadily on the couch with her babies.

"Do you have someone that can drive you to the hospital, Dr?"

"I'll be driving myself. My mother-in-law lives in our guest house but she is at work and I want to go with Jane."

"Is there anyone that can watch the children for you?"

"I will be taking them with me. They need to be near us." Maura said.

The EMT's exchanged looks, afraid that the good Dr might be cracking under stress.

"We need to go." the EMT said.

"We'll be right behind you." said Maura. "Should Jane wake up, please let her know that we are on our way."

"Yes ma'am." the EMT said as they wheeled Jane out to the awaiting ambulance.

Maura put the babies, still crying, back into their bassinet and then scurried around the house to collect items she would need and shoved them into the diaper bag. She grabbed their baby carriers and tucked the twins into them and put the covers over the carriers. She sling the diaper bag and her purse over her shoulder and picked up the carriers and took them out to the SUV. Maura snapped the carriers into the bases in the back seat and hopped into the driver's side. The babies were sobbing harder now, obviously hungry.

"Hang on babies." Maura said as her voice trembled. "Mommy will get you something to eat as soon as we get to the hospital. We need to go and make sure Mama is..." her voice trailed off as a sob caught in her throat.

She reversed out of their driveway, shifted into drive, and sped toward Mass General.

Maura and the babies arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. She knew it was wrong but she placed her M.E. placard on the dash so she could park closer to the entry and jumped out of the car to retrieve her children and head in to check on the status of her wife.

The babies had fallen asleep in the car but once in the hospital, the noise awoke them and they started crying again.

"Please." Maura said as she approached the desk. "Can you give me an update on my wife's status?"

"Who might...oh, Dr. Rizzoli." the front desk RN said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Your wife is in bay 3. Dr. Cooper is in with her right now."

The babies started howling even louder.

"Please." Maura said. "Can I please get some formula for the babies. They are hungry and Jane..." her voice caught then a sob escaped.

"Of course, Dr. Rizzoli. Why don't you come back here and I'll call up to maternity and have them send some formula down." the nurse said as she unlocked the door and permitted Maura entry to the office.

"Thank you, nurse Warner." Maura said as she sat the carriers on the desk then wiped tears from her eyes.

A few moments later, the nurse returned with several bottles and handed them to Maura.

"Thank you." she said and she turned to her crying children.

"Would you like some help, Dr. Rizzoli?" the nurse asked.

"Please." she said, eyes full of tears. "Thank you."

Maura picked up Lucia and put the nipple of the bottle into her greedy little mouth. Lucia rejected the formula at first then decided that the nasty stuff was better than nothing and began to drink.

Nurse Warner placed the nipple into Mario's mouth and he, stoic as usual, began nursing.

"Is he eating alright?" asked Maura.

"Yes. He's eating slowly but he's eating." said the nurse.

"They're used to being nursed so I'm not surprised that they are reluctant to eat from a bottle." Maura said as she was keeping an eye out for Dr. Cooper.

All of a sudden she spotted him coming out of bay 3, Jane's bay. She jumped up, Lucia still in her arms and hurried to meet him.

"Dr. Cooper." she called. "It's Dr. Rizzoli. I was wanting to know how my wife is. I would have been in with her during the exam but I needed to feed the twins and had to wait for formula to be delivered." Maura finally finished talking to allow Dr. Cooper to speak. "Sorry." she added.

"Hello, Dr. Rizzoli. Seems like we are always meeting here." he said, then seeing the distressed look on her face began. "Your wife is in septic shock."

Maura gasped. "Septic shock? How?"

"It appears her vaginal tear became infected and sepsis resulted." Dr. Cooper said.

Maura looked even more distressed and must have hugged Lucia too hard because the baby began to protest.

"Let me take the baby, Dr. Rizzoli, so you can go see your wife."

Maura nodded mutely and handed Lucia to him.

"Who am I holding and where is your other baby?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"What?" asked Maura.

"Which baby do I have and where is your other child?" Dr. Cooper repeated.

"Oh. You have Lucia and nurse Warner has Mario. She was feeding him for me. If you'll excuse me, I need to see my wife." Maura walked to bay 3 and entered.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she entered. "Can you hear me, sweetheart?"

Maura heard a groan coming from her wife and she raced to her side and grasped her hand.

"Jane, honey, how are you feeling?"

"M-Maur?"

"It's me, sweetie. I'm right here."

"So tired, Maur. Don't feel good. Hurts." Jane mumbled.

"I know baby." Maura said soothingly to her wife. It killed Maura to see Jane so ill.

"Babies, Maur. Where's...babies?"

"They're here, Jane. Dr. Cooper has Lucia and nurse Warner had Mario. We're all here for you."

"Ma?" Jane asked.

"I'll call her sweetheart. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No. You." Jane said.

"Alright." said Maura and she pulled out her cell and phoned Angela.

On the third ring, Angela picked up. "Maura, honey. How are my grand babies?"

"Angela." Maura said. "We're at Mass General."

"Oh my god." said Angela. "What happened?"

"It's Jane. She's septic and in the emergency room. They're giving her fluids and they have her on IV antibiotics. She's very tired and not very coherent."

"Oh god, Maura. How did this happen?"

"The vaginal tear became infected and she didn't say anything to me. It appears like she became sick so slowly that no one noticed until her body couldn't fight off the infection and she passed out." Maura said.

"Where are the babies?"

"They're here with us. A nurse has Mario and Dr. Cooper has Lucia." Maura said.

"I'll be right there." said Angela.

"Jane, honey." Maura said to her semi-coherent wife. "Your mother is on her way and I need to go and get the babies. Would you like to see the babies?"

Jane gave her a weak smile and whispered "Yes." then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Maura slipped out of the room and found Dr. Cooper rocking from foot to foot, trying to quiet Lucia.

"Maura." he said, relieved. "Thank goodness you're here. It appears like I don't have the touch when it comes to your daughter." He handed the baby over to her mother and instantly Lucia quieted.

"Thank you." she said as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for taking care of my family."

Maura turned, her daughter clutched to her chest, and went to retrieve her son from the nurse.

"How's he doing?" Maura asked as she walked into the nurse's office.

"He's been a little prince." Nurse Warner said with a smile. "He ate, burped, got his diaper changed, and is sound asleep." The nurse nodded with her chin to the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Thank you so much." Maura said as she placed a now sleeping Lucia in her carrier and stretched out her arms for her son.

She took him from the nurse, placed a kiss on the top of his head, gave him a tight hug, and placed him in his carrier as well. With another grateful look at the nurse, she hoisted up the carriers containing her children and walked down to bay 3 and her seriously ill wife.

"Jane." Maura said softly as she walked in the bay. "There are a couple visitors here for you. Can you wake up and say hi to them?"

"Hey Maur." Jane said as she forced her eyes to remain open. "The babies here?"

"Yes, sweetheart. They are right here."

"Good." said Jane. "Are they hungry?"

"Honey. We had to give them formula because you were too ill to feed them. I'm so sorry." Maura said as a look of hurt crossed Jane's features.

"Sssokay." said Jane. "I'm not feeling very well."

"I know baby. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well." asked Maura, trying not to let anger creep into her voice at Jane's stubbornness and stupidity. She was too stubborn for her own good.

Jane shrugged then blew out a breath and said, "I don't know. Didn't want to worry you."

"Jane. I'm your wife and I'm a doctor..." Maura didn't continue.

"I'm sorry, Maur." Jane said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't know the pain was wrong. I thought I just tore a stitch. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. The main thing is you are here and you are getting help. You're going to get well and will be home with us in no time." Maura said then noticed that Jane didn't respond. "Jane?"

Jane had fallen asleep. Maura just ran a hand through Jane's hair then down her face before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Jane stirred but didn't wake.

Angela arrived a short time later, white-faced with worry and anxiety. "Maura. How is she? How are the babies?"

"She's doing better, Angela. They are giving her IV fluids and antibiotics and she seems to be responding to the treatment. The fluids are helping a lot. She just fell asleep again before you got here. They should be moving her to a room shortly." Maura sat down heavily in the chair beside Jane's cot.

"Maura, honey. You look exhausted. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. Would you like to go home?" Angela knew the answer before she finished the question. Maura would never leave Jane's side, especially when she was so ill.

"Thank you, Angela, but I'll stay with Jane." Maura said as she caressed Jane's hand. "Why is she so stubborn? She could have died. After everything she went through when she was pregnant, how she got pregnant, why wouldn't she tell me she was sick?" Maura was sobbing now.

Angela embraced her distraught daughter-in-law in a tight hug. "I don't know, honey. Janie's always been like this. Once, when she was a little girl, she fell out of a tree and landed wrong on her ankle. She walked around for three days on a broken ankle before she would tell me. The only reason she fessed up was it had swollen so much that she couldn't get a shoe on."

Maura let out a chuckle. "Sounds like her. She's just too independent for her own good." Maura turned her puffy, red-rimmed eyes to Angela. "What if I lost her? I don't know if I could ever go on." Maura started crying all over again.

"Maur?" a sleepy voice came from the cot. "What's wrong? Are the babies alright?"

"Nothing baby. They're fine. Your mother's here."

"Ma?"

"I'm right here, Janie. How are you?"

"Fine." Jane lied.

"You're not fine, Janie. You could have died. Don't you ever do this to us again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Lucia woke up and began fussing.

"Lucia. Mama's here, baby." Jane said. "Can You give her to me? I want Mario too."

Maura and Angela each picked up a baby and handed them to Jane. She buried her face into their blankets and started to cry. "Mama's so sorry, babies. She didn't know she was so sick. She promises to never do this again. I love you two and Mommy so much." Jane broke into sobs.

"Jane." Maura said as she wrapped her arms around her wife and children. "It'll be alright. You're going to be fine. Please don't cry. We, I, love you so much."

Just then, a nurse entered the bay. "Detective. Doctor. Your room is ready."

"Thank you." they both said.

A few minutes later, Jane was settled in her room and another bag of antibiotics was hung. Jane was much more alert now and it appears that in addition to the infection, she was dehydrated as well. Maura wasn't sure whether the fluids or the antibiotics were doing the most good.

Jane asked for the babies again then she and Maura each fed them a bottle before Jane looked at Maura and suggested she and her mother take the babies home so they all could get some sleep. Maura went to protest but Jane quickly shot her down.

"Maura. Please go home and get some sleep. You look like you're ready to fall over. Please, for me?" Jane asked.

"Alright." said Maura, "but I'm leaving my cell phone with you. You need to promise to call me if you need anything and I mean anything."

Angela was nodding her head in agreement. "You listen to her, Janie. You put your wife through hell today and that's the least you can do."

"What about the babies?" Jane asked.

"I'll stay in the house with Maura and the babies tonight and every night until you come home so there's no excuse for you to not call if you need anything." Angela finished by wrapping her arm around Maura.

Jane knew when she was defeated and agreed. "Alright." she said. "Now let me kiss my babies and wife good-bye, Ma, before you force them to go home."

"Listen, missy. If you weren't so sick, I'd slap you right now." Angela said as she kissed her errant daughter good-bye.

Jane and Maura said their good-nights, Jane kissed the babies, and felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her wife and mother gather up her children and walk out of her room.

_Damn, _she thought, _I am so stupid!_ She cried herself to sleep, missing her family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Your continued support means so much to me...thank you. I do not own these character, I have just borrowed them from Tess Gerritsen for a while.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 5

The next morning, Dr. Bateman came in to talk to Jane and to discuss their course of action.

"Good morning Jane, I'm Dr. Bateman. We met yesterday but you weren't in any condition to talk." the doctor said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. When can I go home?" Jane asked.

"We need to talk about that."

"Alright."

"I would like to take you to the operating room and do a debriedment of the area."

"A what?" Jane asked, slightly alarmed.

"A debriedment. It would entail us putting you into a light or twilight sleep then excising the damaged tissue and cleaning out the infected area. The whole procedure should take less than 30 minutes."

"I...um...I...I need to talk with my wife about this." Jane said. "Will you excuse me a minute?"

"Of course." Dr. Bateman said then walked to the counter to make a note in Jane's chart.

Jane retrieved Maura's cell phone from under her pillow and quickly dialed. Maura answered on the second ring.

"Jane? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Maura asked.

Jane could hear crying in the background and her breasts began to ache. "I'm fine, Maur. Are the twins okay? Why are they crying?"

"They're hungry." Maura said and the crying became louder, indicating that Maura was moving closer to them. Jane's breasts hurt even more. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes." Jane said. "Dr. Bateman is here and wants to do a debriefment on me. What should I do?"

"Jane. It's a debriedment and yes, you should let her do it. It will help you heal faster." Maura said.

"Alright." Jane said. "Let me ask her when she wants to do it."

Jane covered the phone and asked Dr. Bateman when she wanted to do the procedure because she wanted to be sure Maura would be there.

"Maur." Jane said.

"I'm here." said Maura.

Dr. Bateman waved bye to Jane and motioned that she would be back when Maura arrived.

"She wants to do that thing in about an hour. Do you think you'll be able to be here by then?" Jane asked. "I really need you to be here."

"Your mother said she would be back in 20 minutes and that was about 10 minutes ago. As soon as she gets here, I'll be in."

Jane could still hear whimpers coming from the babies and she could feel the front of her gown becoming moist from her leaking breasts. She let out a moan.

"Jane? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean my breasts are killing me and hearing the babies crying has caused them to start leaking. They hurt so bad." Jane said as she cradled her chest to help relieve some of the pressure.

"I'll bring in the breast pump." Maura said.

"The breast pump? Can't you bring in the babies so I can feed them?" Jane asked.

"I would, sweetheart, but you have a systemic infection and are on antibiotics and neither one would be good for the babies."

"Does that mean that I won't be able to nurse them anymore?" Jane said and Maura could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Oh, no, darling." Maura said. "If you pump, your breasts will continue to produce milk and as soon as you are feeling better and off the antibiotics, you'll be able to start nursing them again. It shouldn't be more than a week."

"Alright." said Jane as she pressed the button to call her nurse. "I gotta go, Maur. I'm soaked and just called my nurse. Please get here as soon as you can."

Before they hung up, Angela arrived.

"Jane. Your mother just got here. I need to grab my purse and coat then kiss the babies and I'll be right over."

Maura heard a sniff on the other end.

"Jane?"

"I just...I just miss the twins so much. It hurts so bad to be away from them. I was so stupid. How didn't I know I was sick?" Jane sobbed.

"Sweetie, it'll be alright. You should be home in another day or two. Please don't cry."

"Kiss them and tell them that Mama loves them, alright?"

"Of course I will. You rest and relax and I will be there in about 15 minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Maura arrived at the hospital, she found they were getting ready to take Jane to the OR.

"I thought they told you an hour." Maura said as she tossed her coat and purse into the chair then hurried over to give Jane a kiss.

"They had a cancellation so Dr. Bateman is taking me earlier. I'm just glad you made it. Could you come in with me?"

"I can ask. The worst she will say is no. If I can't go in the OR with you, I will go as far as they will let me."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane said, her words slurring slightly from the muscle relaxer the nurse had given her in her IV.

As Jane's eyes started drooping and threatening to close, Dr. Bateman walked in.

"You must be Jane's wife." Dr. Bateman said as she held out a hand to Maura. "I don't believe we've met."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Bateman. I'm Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli and yes, I'm Jane's wife."

"Dr." said Dr. Bateman. "What's your specialty?"

"I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura said proudly. "Jane and I met on the job. She's a detective with the BPD Homicide Division."

"Impressive." said Dr. Bateman.

"Thank you." said Maura.

"Asssthk her, Maaaa-ra." Jane slurred as the drugs took effect.

"Ask me what?" The doctor addressed Maura.

"Jane wanted me to go into the operating room with her. She's upset and frightened. We just had twins 11 days ago. She's still extremely hormonal."

"Would you like to accompany us?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I would."

"You won't be able to assist but you can remain at the head of the table with your wife."

"That's fine and thank you, Dr. Bateman." said Maura.

"Professional courtesy." Dr. Bateman said with a wink.

An hour later Jane woke up. "Maura are you here?" she said sleepily.

"I'm right here." Maura said as she squeezed Jane's hand.

"Good." said Jane. "Is it over yet?"

"Yes sweetheart. It's over. I was in with you the whole time and the procedure went very well. Dr. Bateman removed the infected tissue, cleaned the area, and stitched you back up."

"Oh..." Jane said as she drifted back to sleep.

When she awoke about 30 minutes later, she tried to move and gasped in pain.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" asked Maura, her face only inches from Jane's.

"I'm just really sore down there." said Jane.

"Would you like for me to ask your nurse to bring you something for pain?"

Jane shook her head no and said, "It's not good for the babies."

"You won't be feeding them for a couple days. It will help you heal faster if you take the medicine and relax. One or two doses of pain medicine won't hurt." Maura said as she caressed her wife's face.

"Okay. I'll take the medicine." Jane said, clutching her wife's hand. "Did you bring the pump?"

"Do you need it?"

"Yes. My boobs are ready to explode."

"I'll ask your nurse for the medicine then we'll let you pump. You'll want to do that before you are medicated so you don't pump the medicine out in your breast milk."

"Sounds reasonable." said Jane.

Maura left the room then returned a few moments later. She pulled the curtain around Jane's bed and they stumbled through, together, as they worked the breast pump.

"Such a waste." said Jane as she watched her wife dispose of the milk down the drain.

"I know but the children can't use it." Maura said softly.

"I feel like such a failure with them." Jane said, sadly.

"I know you do but you carried them for 9 months under some horrific circumstances and delivered them safely under less than ideal conditions. You kept them safe, Jane. You. Don't think for a minute that you failed our children in any way. You gave them life and you would give up your own life for them. I know you, Jane. I know you would never intentionally hurt them or me."

When Maura finished, Jane was weeping freely. "Thank you." she said as she opened her arms to her wife. "Can I have a hug?"

Maura hurried over and sat on the side of her wife's bed and hugged her tightly. "I love you Jane, more than you'll ever know. Please don't ever scare me like this again."

"I love you too Maura. Believe me, I don't ever want to feel like this again. I don't plan on leaving you for a long time. Do you think that you could lay down with me for a while? I just need to feel you next to me."

"Scoot over." said Maura as she kicked off her shoes and pulled back the covers to slide under them.

"This makes me feel better already." said Jane as she snuggled into Maura's embrace and quickly fell asleep.

Maura dozed some too then awoke as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checked the display and found it was Angela calling.

"Hello." she whispered so she wouldn't wake Jane. "Is everything alright, Angela?"

"We're fine, honey. I was calling to check on Janie. How is she?"

"Better. Much better. I think Dr. Bateman might allow her to come home tomorrow but I don't want to tell her in case the doctor changes her mind. How are Mario and Lucia?"

"Fine. They are just fine. They woke up and ate a little bit ago then I changed them and they're back out. They are such good babies." Angela said just like a proud grandmother.

"Thank you, Angela. I don't know what we would do without you." Maura said. "Give the babies hugs and kisses for us, tell them that Mama and Mommy will see them soon and that we love them."

"I will, honey. You do the same for Janie from her mother when she wakes up, alright?"

"I will. I love you, Angela." said Maura.

"I love you too, sweetie."

Maura put her phone back into her pocket then moved back to her side and wrapped her arm back around her sleeping wife and promptly fell asleep herself.

A while later, Dr. Bateman came in to check on her patient and smiled as she saw Jane and Maura wrapped around each other, sound asleep.

"Dr. Rizzoli." she said as she touched Maura on the shoulder.

"Wha? What's wrong?" Maura said sleepily as she looked at Jane.

"Dr. Rizzoli." Dr. Bateman said again. "How is Jane doing?"

"Oh, Dr. Bateman. I didn't hear you come in." Maura said guiltily. She knew she shouldn't be in bed with Jane but she couldn't help herself. "She seems to be doing very well. I think she's going to put up a fuss soon about going home."

Dr. Bateman chuckled. "Why doesn't that surprise me." she said.

"That's my wife." Maura said. "As soon as she starts feeling better, she refuses to stay down. Sometimes, I just want to sedate her so she will relax and heal. You should see her when she has a cold or the flu." Maura rolled her eyes.

Dr. Bateman laughed. "Why don't we wake her up so I can check her and if everything looks good, I'll release her to home today."

"Really?" said Maura.

"I think with a doctor as a wife, the good detective will be in very capable hands at home. Don't you think?"

"Yes. Of course I'll take care of her. I'm on maternity leave for another 8 weeks. I have nowhere to be but at home with my wife and children." Maura said as she gently shook Jane awake.

"Maura. What's wrong?" Jane asked, confused.

"Dr Bateman is here to check you. I need you to wake up, sweetheart."

"Alright." said Jane as she rolled onto her back and pulled up her knees.

"You're going to feel some pressure and maybe a bit of discomfort but I want to be sure you aren't bleeding."

Jane took a deep breath then slowly exhaled as she nodded and grasped Maura's hand.

As Dr. Bateman probed, Jane gritted her teeth and grunted a few times while almost crushing Maura's hand.

Dr. Bateman finished her exam and told the anxious women that everything looked good and that she was going to release Jane into Maura's care that day.

Jane was ecstatic and could hardly wait for the nurse to get her discharge papers in order. With Maura's help, she changed out of her hospital gown and into a comfortable pair of baggy BPD sweats. "Where's that nurse with my papers?" Jane asked.

"Sweetheart, she's getting them as quickly as possible. Please be patient."

"I know, Maur. I'm just anxious to get out of here and get home to see the babies. I miss them so much."

Dr. Bateman returned and personally went over the discharge papers with her patient and her wife.

Jane and Maura both stated that they understood them and Jane promised to let Maura know if anything felt wrong. She also promised to use the sitz bath twice a day until her follow-up appointment in a week.

"One more thing before I let you go detective."

"What's that?" asked Jane.

"Let me see a picture of these babies I keep hearing about." Dr. Bateman said with a smile.

Jane was instantly in love with this doctor and decided to switch to her services immediately as she grabbed her phone and pulled up pictures of her son and daughter.

"Oh, Jane." Dr. Bateman said. "They are gorgeous. What are their names?"

Jane scrolled to individual pictures and said, "This handsome guy is our son, Mario."

Dr. Bateman gushed over the little boy.

Jane scrolled to the left and another picture appeared. "This little beauty is our daughter, Lucia."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." said Jane and Maura at the same time, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Take care of yourself, Jane. I'll see you in a week at my office."

"We'll be there." said Maura as she helped Jane on with her coat then slung hers and Jane's bags over her shoulder.

"Let's go home." said Jane.

The ride to Beacon Hill seemed to take forever and Jane kept looking over to check the speedometer.

"Jane relax. We are going the speed limit and will be home in a few minutes. You checking the speedometer every few seconds won't get us there any faster."

Jane just let out a sigh of frustration and leaned her head back.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway and Jane could hardly wait for Maura to help from the car and into the house.

As soon as she walked through the door, she hurried over to the bassinet, leaned down and kissed her children on their foreheads and whispered "Mama's home and she's never going to leave you again. I love you two so much."

The babies sighed in their sleep, like they knew that their mother was finally home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Your continued support is very much appreciated...thank you! Many thanks to Tess Gerritsen for allowing me to borrow her characters.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 6

Jane stared at her babies for a few moments all the while, stroking their cheeks with her finger. She sniffed then wiped away a tear before reaching down and picking Mario up and hugging him tightly to her aching chest. She then tried to pick up Lucia also but the effort of trying to balance herself, keep Mario safe, and lift Lucia at the same time proved too much for her and she turned her tear-filled eyes toward her mother with a silent request of _help._

Angela was shocked to see this side of her daughter. Her rough and tumble tomboy has been transformed by her new role as a mother. Jane allowed her softer side to show, not as a sign of weakness, but as a sign that she had finally matured into a woman who realized she couldn't do everything by herself.

"Sit down, honey, and I'll get Lucia for you. Are you okay with Mario?"

Jane nodded mutely and walked over to the couch where she gingerly sat down while clutching her son to her chest.

Maura grabbed the extra pillows and placed one on either side of her wife so she would have support to enable her to hold the twins with less difficulty.

Jane gave Maura a tearful smile and relaxed her arm holding Mario down on one of the pillows while waiting for her mother to hand her Lucia.

Angela bent over to lay Lucia in Jane's arms but stopped and just looked at her daughter, her own eyes filling with tears. "Janie." Angela said softly, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. Please don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" She planted a kiss on Jane's forehead then placed Lucia into the cradle of Jane's arm.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I never meant to scare you." Jane said, voice huskier than usual due to the tears. "I didn't know I was sick. I thought being so sore and tired just came along with having a baby, in my case two babies. Don't worry, I'll tell you or Maura if I even have a headache from now on."

"You better!" Maura and Angela said at the same time.

"Why don't you and Maura relax and hold the babies while I go and make something for supper. You are hungry, aren't you?" Angela looked from Jane to Maura.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Angela. Thank you." Maura said as she sat down on the couch beside Jane and put her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ma. I think I would like something to eat." Jane said as she laid her head on Maura's arm as she continued to stare at her children.

"How are you doing, Jane?" Maura asked.

"A lot better now that I'm home with you and them." Jane said. "I know I was only in the hospital for 24 hours but it seems like I was gone for weeks. I never want to feel like that again. I missed you and the kids so much."

Maura laid her head over on Jane's and said, "We missed you too. It just wasn't the same in that big bed of ours without you by my side."

"Well, I'm home now and don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that." Maura said as she kissed Jane on her forehead.

Jane tilted her head up and captured Maura's lips in a tender kiss. They had just started to deepen the kiss when a little squeak was heard from the vicinity of Jane's lap. Lucia was awake and in exactly 30 seconds, would be screaming for something to eat.

Maura removed her arm from behind Jane's head and stood up saying, "I'll get her a bottle. I should probably bring one for Mario too. Would you like for me to take her with me so she doesn't wake him?"

"Maybe you should." said Jane, reluctant to release her daughter. "If she starts screaming, my boobs will definitely explode. They are hurting like crazy just being around them. I need to pump but want to feed them first."

Maura took Lucia to the kitchen with her and Jane adjusted Mario so he was laying up over her shoulder.

"I love you so much, little man." she said as she kissed him and inhaled his sweet baby smell.

Maura came back a few moments later and she traded babies with Jane so she could feed Lucia. She knew Jane would want to feed her, especially since she was so upset about not being able to nurse the twins for a while.

Lucia reluctantly accepted the nipple of the bottle into her tiny pink mouth then, after playing with it for a while, began to drink. Jane was pleased to note that her daughter didn't drink as willingly as she suckled when being nursed by her mother.

The baby took about half of the bottle then started to fuss. Jane moved the baby from the crook of her arm to over her shoulder and patted the baby's back until Lucia emitted a hearty burp.

Jane laughed and said, "That's my girl." Then returned her to the crook of her arm and returned the bottle to her daughter's mouth.

Maura laughed too and said, "Let's hope she doesn't laugh at her burps like you do."

"I don't..." Jane started but stopped when Maura cast her a look. "Well...maybe I do when they are really good ones. I could do worse, you know."

Maura laughed. "I guess you could."

"She's almost finished. I don't think she ate any more. Is he awake yet?"

"He's awake but I'm not sure if he's hungry yet or not. You can try to feed him." Maura reached over to take Lucia from Jane as she laid Mario in the crook of Jane's free arm.

"Hey, little man. Are you hungry?"

Mario gazed up at his mother with his big, dark eyes.

"He's such a good baby, isn't he Maur? He is so much like you. All laid back and just seems to take everything in."

"He really is a good baby." Maura agreed. "Lucia is a carbon copy of you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jane asked.

"From where I sit, it's a very good thing." Maura said with a seductive smile.

"God I love you." Jane said as she leaned over to kiss her wife. Just as their lips met, Jane hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked in alarm.

"Nothing. I just leaned too far and my stitches pulled."

"Do I need to check them?"

"After I feed Mario, okay."

"Okay. Are they still hurting?"

"I have discomfort but that stabbing pain is gone. I'm sure it's nothing but You should check them to be sure."

Maura reached her free hand over and laid it on Jane's forehead.

"What's that for?" asked Jane.

"Just checking for a fever."

"A fever? That broke this afternoon. I don't feel like I have a fever."

Maura started to laugh. "Jane, I was being sarcastic."

"You, Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli being sarcastic? I don't believe it."

"Sorry." Maura said. "I was just checking for a fever because you are willingly allowing me to check your sutures."

"I was serious, Maur. I don't ever want to go through anything like that again."

"Why don't you see if you can get our little guy to eat while I change Lucia's diaper. I'm also going to check on your mother and see if she needs any help."

"Sounds like a plan." said Jane as she placed the nipple in Mario's mouth.

Mario played even more than his sister did then began to drink. He drank about a third of the bottle before pushing it out of his mouth with his little tongue.

"Finished already, sweetie?" Jane asked the baby as she laid him over her shoulder and patted his back. As usual, it took him longer to let out a burp than it did his sister. When Jane tried to return the bottle to his mouth, he refused and closed his eyes and started to go back to sleep. "Hang on, Mario. We need to change your diaper before you go back to sleep."

Jane gingerly maneuvered herself to the edge of the couch, then let out a grunt as she hoisted herself to her feet. She crossed to the changing table and cleaned her son then picked him up and ventured to the kitchen to see what her mother, wife, and daughter were doing.

"Smells good, Ma. What did you make?"

"Thank you, honey. I made some chicken noodle soup. I made the noodles this afternoon and boiled the chicken at the same time. I didn't know when you would be coming home and was going to make it and put it in the freezer for you. It should be done in about 15 minutes. Would you like a slice of homemade bread and butter while you wait?"

"That sounds great, Ma. Thanks." Jane said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Is she asleep yet?"

"Yes. What about him?"

Jane laughed. "He fell asleep while I was cleaning his butt. I hope he's always this easy to get to sleep. I have a feeling she's going to give us a run for our money."

"Well, you'd deserve it." Angela laughed. "She is just like you. I don't think you willingly went to bed from the time you were about 2 months old."

Maura laughed and said "She still doesn't like to go. The only way I can get her into bed is to promise to..."

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

"Get your head out of the gutter. I was going to say I have to promise to give you a back rub and then you practically run up the stairs."

"Oh yeah, that." Jane said, the blush reaching all the way to her hairline.

Angela snickered at Jane's obvious discomfort and saved her by laying two pieces of buttered bread in front of her. "Eat up, sweetie. You need to get your strength back. You have lost so much weight."

"Well, I did need to lose the baby weight." said Jane.

"Yes." said Angela, "but you lost it in a week. That's too quick."

"Thanks, Ma." Jane said as she took a bite of the still warm bread and let out a moan of approval. "This is delicious, Ma."

"Why thank you, Janie."

"Oh my goodness, Angela." Maura said. "This is fantastic. When did you find time to make bread, noodles, boil a chicken, _and_ take care of two newborns?"

Angela laughed as she patted Maura's arm. "It's like riding a bike, honey. You never really forget. Pretty soon, you and Janie will be able to do all kinds of things while lugging the babies around on your hip."

The buzzer went off to indicate the soup was done.

"Let me take the babies." Angela said, "and the two of you can get the table set."

"That was delicious, Ma." Jane said as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach. "I am stuffed. I think I'll go and take a nap."

"I need to check your sutures first, Jane. Let's go into the yoga room and you can lay down on the massage table."

Jane nodded then got up and headed toward the room. "I'm going to stop and pee first, and use the sitz bath, then I'll meet you in there, alright. Oh, I'm also going to pump. My chest is killing me."

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll be with you in a few minutes. I just want to clean up in here first."

Jane disappeared down the hall and they heard the powder room door shut.

"What's up with her?" Angela asked Maura.

"I think her trip to the hospital really scared her. She's scared to death that she will have to go back. I think having children was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She sees now that they need her and she needs them just as bad."

"She needs you too." Angela added.

"As I do her." Maura said. "I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her so much."

"I know, sweetie. I can see it every time you look at her. Thank you for loving my daughter so much. It makes my heart proud."

They heard the powder room door open and Maura quickly dried her eyes and called to Jane that she was on her way.

"Well?" Jane asked as Maura snapped off her exam gloves.

"Everything looks good." Maura said. "Did the sitz bath feel okay?"

"It kind of felt weird at first but then, yeah, it felt good."

"You look tired. I think it would be a smart thing for you to take a nap. Do you want me to wake you if the babies need to be fed?"

"I think I need to sleep. You and Ma can handle feeding the twins."

Jane walked to the living room and gave each of the babies a kiss before grabbing a blanket and laying on the couch. It only took a few minutes before she was sound asleep. She was so tired that she didn't even hear the babies when they started to cry about 20 minutes later.

"She's really wiped out, isn't she?" Angela asked as she picked up a crying Lucia.

"Yes, she is." Maura said as she picked up a whimpering Mario. "Sleep and the antibiotics are what she needs the most right now."

"How long are you going to let her sleep?"

"About an hour or so. I want her to be able to sleep later tonight. Besides, she will need to take her medication again."

Jane awoke to someone softly calling her name. She blinked her eyes open to see Maura smiling down at her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

"I did." Jane replied hoarsely. "How long was I asleep?"

"A bit more than an hour. I didn't want to let you sleep too long because I want you to be able to sleep tonight."

"You are so good to me." Jane said as she grasped Maura's hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I know." Maura said with a smile. "I'm going to get you a snack so you can take your antibiotic and not get an upset stomach. Would you like water or ginger ale to drink?"

"Do we have any of that cranberry ginger ale?" Jane asked. "I really like that."

"I think we have some. I'll be right back."

Maura had no sooner left until a soft cry was heard from the bassinet.

"Mama's coming, sweetie." Jane said as she went over to her demanding daughter then added, "Just like me. Poor baby."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate your kind words and encouragement. I love reading them. Thank you again! Enjoy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 7

Maura returned with a glass full of ice and a 2L bottle of pink ginger ale. "Jane, honey, we only have raspberry ginger ale. Will that be alright...oh...do you need a bottle?" Maura finished with as she saw Jane cradling a whimpering Lucia to her chest.

Jane crossed to their comfy armchair and gingerly sat down with their daughter safely held against her chest. "Yes to both." said Jane. "When did we get raspberry ginger ale? I've never heard of it. Do you think you should bring Mario a bottle too? He should be waking up in a bit."

"Good idea. As to the ginger ale, I think I might have gotten it by mistake when I went to the store, um, the other day. I didn't want to be gone too long and just grabbed the first bottle of pinkish tinged ginger ale I saw. Sorry. I hope you like it." said Maura.

"Seriously, Maur, pinkish tinged ginger ale? You're the cutest geek I've ever known. I'm sure it will be fine," Jane said as she winked at her blushing wife.

Jane transferred Lucia from her shoulder to the crook of her arm and Lucia immediately and instinctively began rooting at the front of Jane's shirt. "Oh, princess." Jane said as her eyes filled with tears. "Mama wishes she could feed you but not for another few days. I'm so sorry."

Maura returned with the bottles and Jane's ginger ale and her antibiotic in time to hear what Jane was saying to their daughter and her eyes also filled with tears at the hurt in her wife's voice. She cleared her throat as she entered the living room and sat Jane's drink and prescription bottle on the table. "Here's Lucia's bottle. Do you want me to see if Mario's awake and feed him?"

"Thank you." Jane said as she took the bottle from Maura and noticed the reddened tinge to her wife's eyes. "Maur", Jane took Maura's hand and Maura sat on the arm of the chair, "You don't have to ask permission to feed our children. They are your children too and if they're hungry, we feed them, no matter what. Alright?"

Maura looked down and shook her head. "Alright. I just know how bad you feel about not being able to nurse them right now and I don't want to feed them if you want to."

"I'm okay. In another few days, I'll be able to nurse them again. Until then, we can both feed them. I'm looking at this as a way that we can both enjoy feeding the babies and trying not to be too upset about not being able to nurse them. Do you think he's awake yet?"

Maura released Jane's hand then stood up and went to the bassinet. "Hi, little man." she said as she bent down to her son. "Is Mommy's big boy ready to eat?" She picked him up and returned to the arm of Jane's chair so Jane could see him too.

"Let's move this family gathering to the couch." Jane suggested.

"Sounds good to me." said Maura then added, "Take your medication first."

"Oh." said Jane as she grabbed the prescription bottle and shook out a pill. "I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder." She popped the pill in her mouth and washed it down with raspberry ginger ale, then pulled a face.

"Is the ginger ale that bad?" Maura questioned.

"No. The ginger ale is fine. It's the pill that tastes horrible. They start dissolving as soon as they tough my tongue, no matter how quickly I take a drink." Jane said and took another drink of her soda.

Maura held out her hand, "May I?" she gestured to the glass.

Jane handed it over and Maura took a drink. "Oh, that _is_ good. After we feed the babies, I'm going to get myself a glass."

The little family moved to the couch and the twins begrudgingly accepted their bottles and began eating.

Jane and Maura leaned together and enjoyed the closeness of each other while adoringly looked at their children.

"I still can't believe they came out of me." Jane said as she watched her twins. "It seems like a dream that I never want to wake up from. Please tell me this is for real." She kissed Maura's temple.

"I know what you mean." Maura said as she returned the kiss. "If I hadn't been there and delivered them myself, I would feel like it was a dream too. I've never been so happy in my life and I have you and these precious two to thank for it." She snuggled in closer to her wife and sighed.

The twins finished eating about the same time and the women exchanged babies for burping. As usual, Lucia emitted an enormous belch after a few pats on her back which caused Jane to laugh, while Mario required a few more pats and some jiggling before letting out his belch.

"Good one, little man." Jane said as she nuzzled his cheek. "You'll acquire belching skills yet."

"Jane." Maura reprimanded. "Don't encourage them to acquire your bad habits."

Jane laughed and kissed her son, then her wife, then her daughter before saying, "Wait til I teach them how to fart."

Maura shook her head and said "It's a good thing I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed without incident and Jane was feeling better each day. Finally, the day arrived for her follow-up appointment with Dr. Bateman.

"Maur." Jane whined. "Can't you hurry up? We're only going to our OB/GYN, it's not like we are going to an awards dinner or anything. You look gorgeous. If you don't believe me, ask the kids. I'm sure they'll agree."

Maura glared at her wife. "Just because you don't care how you look, it doesn't mean that I don't."

"I care how I look." Jane retorted. "I'm just not as fussy as you are."

"Oh and I can't ask the kids...they can't talk yet."

Jane rolled her eyes and strapped Mario in his carrier then strapped Lucia in hers before saying to the twins, "You'll get used to Mommy's preening and primping. I did and I love her more than anything as I'm sure you two do also."

Maura cleared her throat. "I'm ready."

Jane looked up from the twins to her wife and blushed slightly. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." Maura said with a smile as she brushed a kiss on Jane's cheek. "Ready?"

"Yes." said Jane as she grabbed one carrier and Maura grabbed the other.

They snapped the carriers into place and Maura climbed in the driver's side as Jane climbed into the passenger's.

"I can't wait til I can drive again." said Jane as she looked back to check on the babies.

"You don't like my driving?" Maura asked.

"It's not that. I just want to know that I _can _drive. That's all."

Maura nodded.

"Do you think they're warm enough? Should I go back in the house and grab them another blanket or two?" Jane asked.

"I think they're fine, Jane. The carrier covers keep them warm, not to mention the snowsuits they have on."

"Did you bring the stroller?"

"Yes, Jane. I brought the stroller." Maura said with a laugh.

"I'm being paranoid, aren't I?" Jane asked.

"A bit but that's to be expected from a new mother." Maura said.

"You're a new mother too. Why aren't you all crazy like I am?"

"I don't have the hormonal imbalance you do."

"Oh. Hormones. I forgot about those. When will they be back to normal?"

"Hard to say. With you nursing the twins, it could take longer. You are handling them well, though."

Jane thought about what Maura said and went to say something back when the car slowed and Maura turned into the parking lot of Dr. Bateman's building.

"We're here." Maura said as she shifted the SUV into park and cut the engine.

"D-day." said Jane as she took off her seat belt and opened the door. She unhooked Mario's carrier and walked around to the other side of the car and unhooked Lucia's as Maura got the stroller out of the back. Jane snapped both carriers in place and they each placed a hand on the stroller and held each others hand as they pushed the twins into the building and to Dr. Bateman's office.

"Jane Rizzoli." a woman announced as she poked her head out of the door to the back of the clinic.

"Right here." said Jane as she and Maura rose and pushed the twins toward the door.

"Oh, twins." the young woman said as she opened the door wider for the stroller to fit through. "I have to see them." She peered around the side of the stroller to look at the babies. "Oh my god! They're beautiful."

"Thank you." said Jane and Maura as they beamed at the young woman.

"How old are they?"

"Two weeks." said Jane. "They were born November 7."

"How wonderful. They'll get to enjoy their first holiday next week." the young woman said with a grin.

"Yeah...lucky them." Jane said.

"Is there a problem with Thanksgiving?" the young woman asked, confused.

"Not the holiday, just my family." Jane said with a mirthless laugh.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" the woman asked.

"They have their moments." Maura said as she looked at Jane who nodded her agreement.

"Oh. Well, then, let's get you into your room and wait for Dr. Bateman." the woman said, slightly embarrassed. "Here's your gown and you can have a seat on the table and your..."

"Wife." Jane supplied.

"Wife and children can sit here."

Jane changed into the gown and sat down to wait on the doctor.

"I never gave Thanksgiving a thought. Did you?" Jane asked Maura.

"I thought about it right after the twins were born but it completely slipped my mind when you got sick. I guess we need to talk with your mother and see what she has planned. You know dinner will be at our house." Maura said.

Jane chewed her bottom lip. "Yeah. Sorry about that. If I hadn't gotten sick, we'd be better prepared."

"It's alright, sweetheart. We have plenty of time to prepare. I'd rather have you well than be ready for a holiday dinner." She reached out and squeezed her wife's hand.

Jane slid off the exam table and was about to envelope Maura in an embrace when there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Hi, Dr. Bateman." Jane said as she straightened up and shook hands with the doctor instead of hugging her wife.

"Jane, Maura. How are you two?" Dr. Bateman asked then her attention was grabbed by a tiny squeak coming from one of the carriers. "Oh and do we have here? I heard there were two adorable twins in my office."

Jane and Maura grinned.

Dr. Bateman walked around the stroller to get a better look and saw the receiving blankets over each of the twins. "May I?" she asked as she gestured toward the blankets.

"By all means, yes." said Jane.

Dr. Bateman lifted the blankets and oohed then awed as she looked at the babies. "They are beautiful. You two must be so proud."

"We are." Maura said as she went to lift a yowling Lucia from her carrier.

"Good set of lungs on her." Dr. Bateman said as she smiled at the pink bundle Maura had just picked up.

"Yes she does." said Jane. "She's just like me, unfortunately. Mario's more like Maura. He's quiet and just takes everything in stride."

"Well." said Dr. Bateman, "Speaking of you, how have you been feeling? Any problems?"

"I feel great and have very little discomfort. Maura's taken great care of me." Jane said, winking at her wife who was now feeding Lucia a bottle.

"Let's have a look and see how you're healing."

"Dr. Bateman, if I'm alright, can I start nursing the twins again?" Jane asked, hopeful.

"If everything's fine I can't see why you can't start nursing them again, starting tomorrow. I want you to pump and dump the rest of today then you can feed them tomorrow. Now, let's take a look."

Jane nodded then groaned as she 'assumed the position'. "No offense, doc, but I hate this part."

"No offense taken. Not many of my patients enjoy this."

Dr. Bateman conducted her exam and pronounced Jane good to go and that she wanted to see her back in 4 weeks for a follow-up with the understanding that she was to call, immediately, if she had any problems.

Jane stated that she understood and gave Dr. Bateman permission to hold the twins while she got dressed. Dr. Bateman even fed Mario his bottle and laughed loudly when Lucia let out her very unladylike-like belch.

"She's just like Jane." Maura said, shaking her head. "She belches exactly like that when she's done eating."

Dr. Bateman laughed even harder. "Well, as much as I would love to spend the rest of the afternoon with you and your children, I have other patients to see. Jane, Maura, see you in 4 weeks."

"Oh." Jane said. "When can I drive and...when can we have...um,...you know?"

"Wait another 2 weeks before doing that to make sure everything is completely healed then I can't see why you can't drive. As for the...um...you know...Let's wait until after your next visit to decide that."

They thanked the doctor then bade her good bye and headed to their SUV and home not before Maura punched Jane in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know what that was for." Maura said as she glared at Jane. "I can't believe you asked the doctor about having sex already. The babies are only 2 weeks old. We can't do that for at least 6 more weeks."

"Oh." said Jane. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Um...I guess I didn't think of it until now. Sorry."

"That's fine but think of those things and ask me first. I was mortified when you asked that."

"Sorry, Maur. I'll just write stuff down and ask you first, alright?"

"That would be fine. Now, can we go home?"

"Yes." said Jane. "Let's go."

Before they got home, Jane asked Maura, "Do you think we could stop at Red Robin? I would love a bonsai burger. I haven't had one since the day the twins were born. It's on the way home."

Maura glanced at Jane then in the rear view mirror at the twins and asked.\, "Do you think it's good to take them in where they will be around so many people?"

"You're the doctor. What do you think? We could always get it 'to go' and take the food home to eat." Jane said.

"I like that idea better. They're still so small." Maura said.

"I'm alright with that." Jane said as she pulled out her phone and called to place their order.

Jane went in to get their order and the tantalizing odor coming from the bag made both of their mouths water.

They raced in the door and got the babies settled into their bassinet then dove into their food.

"God this is good." said Jane through a mouthful of burger.

"Jane, don't talk with your mouth full." said Maura as she swallowed her bite of burger and laughed.

They finished their meal and cleaned up and were enjoying a quiet cuddle on the couch when the silence was broken by a small cry.

"Is that Mario?" Maura asked Jane.

"Sounds like him but he never cries first." Jane said as she practically leapt from the couch to retrieve her son and check on her daughter.

"Are they alright?" Maura asked, looking over Jane's shoulder.

"Yes. Fine." Jane said as she picked her son up. "Oh...here's the problem." Jane pulled her hand from his bottom and showed Maura. Her hand was covered in poo.

Maura laughed as Jane gagged at the yellow goop stuck to her fingers.

"God. What's in that formula?" Jane said as she gagged again. "That stuff should have a toxic label on it."

"Give him to me and I'll change him while you go wash." Maura said, holding out her arms for their son.

"Deal." said Jane, gagging again as she handed him over. "After I wash my hands about 50 times, I'm going to change Lucia just to be safe. Thank goodness I can nurse them again tomorrow."

Maura laughed and proceeded to wipe the goo from Mario's bottom. "After seeing what's come out of him, I can't say I disagree."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Both are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer in chapter 1.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 8

The rest of the week and into the next passed without any problems. Jane had, happily, resumed nursing the twins and they seemed to have Mama's boobies back and were both eating and seemed to be gaining weight before their eyes.

While Jane was nursing the twins that Wednesday morning she asked Maura, "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yes. Did you forget?"

"No. It's just that Ma hasn't been in here cooking up a storm. I was just wondering why not."

"She said something about doing most of the cooking in the guest house so she wouldn't disturb us or the babies."

"She doesn't have to do that. Then she'll have to haul everything from her place to ours. That's just crazy." Jane reached for her phone but it was just out of her reach, as she had a baby attached to each breast.

Maura saw her struggling and asked, "Do you need help with something, Jane?"

"Um...yeah, if you don't mind. I need my phone and can't quite reach it."

Maura giggled and retrieved the phone for Jane. "Do you need me to call your mother for you?"

"How did you know I was calling my Ma?"

"Seeing we were just talking about her and how you thought it was crazy for her to cook at her place and haul it to ours, I put two and two together and figured that is who you wanted to talk to." She ended her speech with a smile.

"Why Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, I think we might just make a detective out of you yet." Jane giggled then said, "If you would. Yes, please call her. I can hold the phone on my shoulder with my chin and still feed the babies."

On the third ring, Angela answered. "Janie, honey. How are you?"

"Fine Ma. How are you?"

"Now, Janie, I know you didn't call just to ask me how I was. What do you need?"

"I want to know why you aren't in our house cooking. I'm not much of a cook but I'd like to try."

"Are you offering to help me cook Thanksgiving dinner, Janie?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"I'd at least like to try." Jane said with a hint of hurt in her voice. "I'll do what I can when the twins are sleeping but when they need fed, I have to take care of them first."

"Of course they take priority. If you're sure you want me to come over, I'll pack everything up and come over."

"I'd like that, Ma. Thanks." Jane said.

Angela packed up her groceries and carried them across the patio and through the door into the kitchen where Maura was waiting for her.

"Is Janie alright?" Angela asked Maura in hushed tones.

"Why do you ask that?" Maura questioned.

"She just asked me to come over and cook here so she could help. Janie has never offered to help cook a holiday meal before. She seemed almost hurt when I questioned her motives."

"She genuinely wants to help. She's...changed." Maura said in her wife's defense.

"Alrighty then." Angela said, satisfied with Maura's response.

"Ma? Is that you?" Jane's voice was heard coming from the living room.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me. I'll be right in. I just need to put a few things in the fridge."

"Oh. Okay." Jane responded.

"Go in there with her, Angela." said Maura. "I can put this stuff away. I think Jane needs to see you right now."

"Why? I just saw her yesterday."

Maura shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. She just needs you."

"I'm coming, Janie. Do you need a drink or something before I come in?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Ma."

Angela walked into the living room just as Jane was removing Lucia from her breast.

"Would you like to burp her? Mario's still eating. He eats a lot slower than she does." Jane asked her mother.

"I'd love to." Angela said as she took the baby from her daughter then sat down beside her. "Is everything alright with you?" She placed Lucia over her shoulder and patted her back until she let loose with one of her signature belches which made both her mother and grandmother smile.

"Yeah Ma. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You seem a bit off today."

"I'm fine, really. I guess I must be having a hormonal day. Maura says it will take my hormones a while to get back to normal and that I can expect up and down days. I guess today must be one of those days. I kinda miss Pop too. I don't know if he even knows I had twins. I don't know if he knows I was pregnant, that I'm married, or anything." Jane finished and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Angela reached over ans wiped a tear from her daughter's cheek. "You'll be alright, honey. I remember feeling like that after I had you and your brothers. It _is_ your hormones. As far as your father is concerned, I don't know what he knows and what he doesn't. I don't even know where he is."

Jane sniffed then asked, "Would you tell me if you knew?"

"Of course I would. Janie. Just because things didn't work out between us, that doesn't mean I don't want you and your brothers to have a relationship with him. He's your father."

Jane sniffed again and mumbled "My babies don't have a father because he's dead."

"Oh, Janie, don't do this to yourself. Give Mario to me and why don't you get Maura and go upstairs and take a hot shower. It will make you feel so much better then when you're done, we'll head into the kitchen and start on dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Jane said as she removed a now sleeping Mario from her breast and handed him to her mother. "Can you handle both of them at the same time?"

"We'll be fine. You go get Maura and head upstairs."

Jane got up and walked into the kitchen and after a few minutes in which Angela heard sobs and sniffles, the two women headed upstairs for a shower and some alone time.

Maura returned about an hour later and when Angela asked where Jane was Maura said, "She fell asleep after our shower. Her hormones are really off today. Up until now, she had been handling them so well. I guess the holidays are getting to her. We'll let her sleep for a while then I'll get her up."

"Alright, sweetie. She did seem beside herself. She even mentioned the fact that, um, that..."

"That what, Angela?"

"That the babies would never know their father."

Maura gasped and placed a hand to her chest. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words. She was upset about her father not being here and not knowing if he even knew she had the babies and I guess it got her thinking."

Maura was trembling and sat down on the couch beside her mother-in-law.

"You don't think she regrets m..m..marrying me, do you?" Maura asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I would never regret marrying you, Maura." a gravely voice came from somewhere behind the couch as long arms snaked their way around Maura's chest and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you." Jane placed a kiss on the side of Maura's head.

Maura leaned back into the couch and returned the kiss. "I love you too. What were you saying about...him?"

"Nothing, really. I was just upset. I don't know. Even if he wasn't dead, I wouldn't want him anywhere near us and especially not near our children. He almost killed all of us."

"Thank you." Maura said as she reached her arms up and linked her hands behind Jane's neck.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"Just for loving me." Maura said.

They heard a sniff and looked over to see Angela dabbing her eyes. "You two are the sweetest couple ever. I love you both so much. Now get over here and hug your mother, both of you. Then let's go do some cooking before my beautiful grand babies wake up and need to be fed."

The three women went to the kitchen and were having a good time cooking when a screech was heard over the baby monitor.

"I'll go." said Jane. "I know what she wants." Jane grabbed her boobs, rolled her eyes, and headed into the living room.

"Need me to come and help?" Maura asked.

"I would love for you to help but the rack of god will be for my benefit, not theirs." Jane said with a smirk.

Maura smacked Jane on the shoulder as she followed her wife into the room, thankful that Jane was acting like herself again.

Jane fed the babies then she and Maura burped and changed them and dragged the bassinet to the kitchen and sitting down to hold the babies for a minute before putting them down to nap.

"I love how they smell." Jane said as she nuzzled Mario's hair.

"You didn't like how he smelled the other day." Maura said with a laugh as she nuzzled Lucia.

"He stunk!" Jane exclaimed. "That formula gave him some wicked sh..."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela yelled. "Watch your language!"

"Yes, Ma." Jane said as she hugged Mario tighter and buried her smile into his chest. "Let's order Chinese. I'm hungry."

"O-kay." said Maura a bit surprised at the rapid change in topic. "Do you want your usual or something less spicy so the babies don't suffer later?"

"Good thinking. I never gave it a thought as to how the spicy food would affect them. I'll have to remember that." Jane said. "Ma, what do you want?"

Maura ordered then she and Jane sat and held the babies until the food arrived. Angela was busy scurrying around the kitchen and they practically had to tie her to a chair so she would sit and eat. The babies had fallen asleep and were in their bassinet.

They finished their supper and Jane cleaned up while Angela and Maura were up to their elbows in gnocchi. Maura rolled and shaped the potato pasta while Angela cut them to the proper size. They would put them aside to be cooked right before serving them tomorrow.

Jane started on the red sauce when she was finished with the dishes, asking her mother for tips as she stirred, smelled, and tasted the tomato concoction.

Angela was still in disbelief of her daughter's change in attitude but accepted it while it was there.

"Maura, sweetie, will your mother be joining us tomorrow?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." said Maura as she felt a twinge of guilt at not even considering her mother's plans for Thanksgiving. "When we're finished, I'll call her and ask. I'm not a very good daughter, am I?"

"Maur." Jane said. "You are a wonderful daughter. You know that your mother comes and goes all the time and she knows that you have two newborns plus me to take care of." Jane chuckled then came over and kissed the top of Maura's head.

"I hope she will be able to join us. It is the twin's first holiday and I'd like for her to be here and experience it with us."

Angela was grinning.

"Oh no, Ma. I know that grin. What are you up to?" Jane said as she cast a wary eye at her mother.

"Wait until you see the cute outfits I got for the babies to wear." Angela said, giddy.

"Ma. Puh-leeze tell me you didn't get them turkey costumes." Jane groaned. "I don't want our kids to be dressed as our dinner for their first holiday."

Maura's eyes were wide with fear as she thought about her babies dressed as turkeys. "Please Angela, tell us you didn't get them turkey outfits."

"I didn't get them turkey outfits." Angela said.

Jane and Maura both let out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding and exchanged relieved glances.

"I got them matching _My First Thanksgiving_ outfits and the turkeys are on the matching bibs. Is that acceptable?"

"Definitely acceptable." said Maura.

"They sound cute, Ma. Thanks." said Jane.

"Good." said Angela. "I washed them and have them at my place all ready for tomorrow."

"Now, what else needs done? I'm getting tired." Jane said trying to stifle a yawn.

"All that's left to do is stuff the turkey and put it in the oven to cook overnight and we will be finished for today. Thank you, girls. You both have been such a big help to me." Angela said.

Jane and Maura both went over and hugged Angela.

They got the turkey in the oven at a low temperature and covered with foil so it would cook but not dry out, cleaned up the kitchen, then decided to retire to the living room to relax for a bit before going to bed.

Maura poured glasses of wine for her and Angela while Jane made herself a cup of herbal tea and they sat and watched _Julie & Julia_ in the quiet until the babies woke up and needed to be fed. By the time they were done nursing, the movie was over and they all hugged and kissed good night before Angela walked across the patio to the guest house and Jane, Maura, and the babies went upstairs to go to sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I know this was a shorter chapter but I wanted to end here before the fireworks on Thanksgiving began. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews. They are genuinely appreciated. Sorry for the delay in an update. Family emergency which resulted in my father being in ICU for almost a week. Enough of that...on with the story.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 9

Thanksgiving

Jane and Maura woke up to the sound of the babies crying then were hit with the wonderful smell of roasting turkey.

"Mmmm. That smells wonderful." said Maura as she rolled over to give Jane a good morning kiss.

"It sure does." said Jane as she returned the kiss. "Speaking of smells. I think I detect odor of dirty diaper coming from one or both of our children."

Maura sniffed again and said, "Why detective, I do believe you are right. Let's see who the culprit is."

With one last kiss, they rolled out of bed and went to their crying, stinky children.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner folks." said Jane as she picked up Mario. "God, he has the nastiest shi..."

"Jane!" Maura scolded. "You really need to not swear around the children. They might be infants but they do have ears and can hear."

"Alright. Alright. I get it but he _does_ stink. Takes after his uncles." Jane replied as she carried Mario to the changing table and began to undress him. "Oh god!"

"What, Jane?" Maura asked as she looked over to see her wife gag.

"He's got it everywhere. He needs a bath." Jane gagged again.

Maura laughed then said, "You have seen some of the nastiest decomposed bodies and gag at your son's poop. Now that's funny."

"Is not funny." Jane said with a pout.

"Do you want me to bath and change him while you feed Lucia?"

"Sounds good to me." Jane said as she took another swipe at her son's messy backside.

Jane fed Lucia as Maura bathed Mario then they swapped babies and Mario ate as Lucia was bathed. After the babies were tended to, Maura suggested to Jane that they shower together...to save time, which Jane readily agreed to. Once they were all clean and dressed, the four of them went downstairs and found Angela busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning." she called merrily to them.

"Good morning, Angela." said Maura. "You are up and busy early this morning."

"Hey Ma." said Jane. "Do you need any help?"

"You could make me a cup of coffee in that fancy machine of yours while I sit down and hold my grand babies." Angela said with a smile.

"Sure Ma. Whatever you want." Jane said as she handed Lucia to her mother. "Cream and sugar or flavored creamer?"

"Ooh. Do you have Irish Cream flavored?"

"Yeah. Maura just bought some."

"I'll have that then. Thank you Janie."

"Angela, would you like something to eat?" asked Maura as she handed Mario to her mother-in-law. "I was going to make eggs and toast for Jane and me. I can make some for you as well."

"Thanks sweetie but I've already eaten. Just coffee."

Maura smiled at her and then busied herself getting their breakfast made as Jane sat a steaming cup of coffee beside her mother.

"Anything else, Ma?" Jane asked.

"No. Thanks sweetie. I just want to hold my grand babies for a while."

"When are the boys arriving?" Jane asked her mother.

"Frankie has to work until 3 and Tommy should be here around that time too. Why?"

"I want to hide the TV remote so they don't fight over it. The last time they were here, they had it so loud that the babies wouldn't stop crying for hours after they left. I don't want our kids to go through that again. It was awful. Their little faces were all red and splotchy." Jane said as tears welled in her eyes at the memory.

"I talked with them about it and they promised to be on their best behavior." Angela said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." said Jane as she stroked one sleeping baby on the cheek and then the other. "I still can't believe they are real." she whispered.

"Believe it, honey." said Angela as she smiled up at her daughter. "You and Maura are doing a wonderful job with them and I am so proud of both of you."

"Thanks Ma. We need to hear that from time to time."

Maura crossed the kitchen and wrapped Jane in a hug then kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jane asked.

"Just because." said Maura with a smile. "Let's set the table while your mother has the children."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura noticed that Jane was becoming increasingly nervous as the day wore on and when 3 o'clock arrived, she began pacing around the house.

Maura walked over to her pacing wife who had stopped in front of the picture window and was looking out at the snow and slipped an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." said Jane as she wrapped one arm around Maura and dragged her free hand through her hair. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" asked Maura.

Jane huffed out a sigh and said "I'm not sure. I just want today to be perfect, this being the twin's first major holiday and all. Your mother and my mother will be here, which is good, but I just have this feeling of...of..."

"Foreboding?" Maura asked.

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed. "That is exactly it and I don't know why."

"Well..." Maura began, "Your mother is here, my mother's plane landed at noon and she is napping at her hotel right now, our children are sleeping, the dinner is all but ready, we are together and we are happy and healthy, what are you worried about?" Maura wrapped her other arm around her wife and laid her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Jane. I know you better than that. What's really bothering you?"

"I guess I'm still feeling a bit hormonal and sad about my Pop. I'm worried that my brothers will do something stupid, ruin dinner, and embarrass me in front of your mother. This is the first holiday she has spent with us since we got married. I'm worried that my boobs will leak during dinner and...and.."

Maura placed two fingers on Jane's lips to stop her rant.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine. Those are normal worries. My mother will survive dinner with Frankie and Tommy just fine and if your boobs leak, I will personally take you upstairs and dry them off for you." A playful smile tugged at the corners of Maura's mouth then she grabbed Jane's face with her hands and kissed her deeply. "Trust me." she whispered.

One of Jane's fears came true when her brothers blew into her house, loud as ever and scared the babies awake.

"Dammit you guys!" she yelled at them as she went to retrieve her children. "What's wrong with you two? How hard is it to walk quietly into someone's home without yelling and carrying on, especially if you know that said household has two newborns in it?"

Frankie started to say something but was cut off quickly with a glare from his mother who was stomping toward him and Tommy brandishing a wooden spoon like a sword.

"Sit! Both of you." she demanded.

Frankie and Tommy quickly dropped into chairs and looked at their mother, scared of what was coming next.

"What is wrong with the two of you? This is your sister's house and you do not, I repeat do not, barge into her home like a pack of hyenas, scaring her newborn children half to death. I want both of you to go and tell her how sorry you are and for each of you to take a baby and put him or her back to sleep."

Frankie and Tommy stared at their mother in disbelief.

Frankie spoke up, "Ma, we aren't kids. Why'd you..."

Angela cut him off.

"If you aren't kids, why do I have to treat you like you are? Huh? Answer me? Why would you act like that?" Angela said, nostrils flaring.

"Ma." Tommy began. "We were just discussing the football game and I guess it..." He trailed off as his mother shot him a dagger glance.

"Go help your sister." she said in a slow, even tone. "Now!"

Up until now Jane hadn't said anything, mostly because she was trying to get the babies settled down then because she couldn't believe how scared her brothers were of their mother. If she hadn't been so angry with them about waking the twins, she would have laughed at the looks on their faces.

Tommy got up first and with head down, approached his sister and said, "Janie I'm really sorry. We were jerks. Let me help with the kids." He reached out to take one of the crying babies from his befuddled sister.

"Thanks Tommy." she said as she handed him Lucia. "She likes to be up over your shoulder and to have her back rubbed. Humming or singing to her helps too."

Tommy placed his crying niece over his shoulder and began doing what his sister had said and grinned at her when Lucia started to calm down.

"She likes you." Jane said to her youngest brother.

"Uncle Tommy likes her too." he said grinning.

Frankie got up after receiving a kick to the shin from his mother and hobbled over to his sister.

"Janie. I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. Can I help?"

"Thanks Frankie." she said as she handed him a now sleeping Mario. "Just let him snuggle in and he'll stay asleep. He likes to cuddle."

Frankie nodded at his sister then looked scared as she removed her hands from the sleeping baby and he was holding his nephew by himself.

"Relax, Frankie." Jane chuckled. "He won't break. Just relax."

Frankie still looked scared but tried to relax his arms.

"Give him here and you go sit down and I'll give him back to you." Jane said as she took her son from her brother.

"Yeah, sure." Frankie said as he sat down and prepared to get his nephew back.

"Here's a pillow for under your arm and just cuddle him into your chest. He loves that." Jane said.

"Alright Janie." Frankie said.

"Hey Janie." Tommy whispered. "I think she's asleep. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Just sit and hold her." Jane said to her brother.

Jane was secretly hoping that by making her brothers hold the twins, they would remain quiet and behave themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura's mother arrived around 4:30 and helped with the final dinner preparations. At 5:30, they sat down to eat. At 5:31, Lucia started screaming.

Jane let out a sigh. "I'll be back in a bit." she said.

"I'll come with you." Maura said as she placed her fork on her plate and her napkin on the table.

"That's alright, Maur. You eat while everything's hot."

"I can wait."

Angela cleared her throat and said, "We all can wait. Janie and Maura, why don't you tend to your children and we will place everything back on the warming units and we'll all eat together when the twins are settled.

"Thanks Ma but you don't have to do that." Jane said, touched by her mother's thoughtfulness.

"Yes. Thank you Angela but go ahead and eat. Jane and I are used to warming our food." Maura said.

Constance spoke up. "I, for one, wish to wait for my daughter and daughter-in-law."

"That settles it." said Angela and began gathering bowls and taking them to the kitchen as Constance began doing the same.

"Aaaw, man." whined Frankie. "I'm starved. Why do Tommy I I have to wait?"

Angela swatted him on the back of the head and said, "Because I said so. That's why."

It was then that Tommy spied a tiny football of Mario's on the hutch and grabbed it.

Frankie jumped up from his chair and began blocking Tommy's way into the living room where Jane and Maura had just picked up the babies and settled on the couch with them.

"Go long, Frankie." Tommy yelled as Frankie ran through the living room.

Jane and Maura noticed what was going on just as Tommy released the football and Frankie went crashing into the bassinet, knocking it over.

Jane jumped up from the couch, Lucia attached to her breast and stormed over to Tommy, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him over to where Frankie was and booted him in the butt with her slippered foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" she screamed. "If the babies had been in there, you could have killed them. What the hell is your problem?"

Lucia flinched at her mother's shrieks but continued to nurse while Mario let out a wail of distress, despite being snuggled tightly to Maura's chest.

Angela and Constance came running into the room, looks of terror on each of their faces.

"What on earth has happened?" Constance asked, seeing Frankie on the floor, Jane holding Tommy by the ear with Lucia attached to her breast, and the bassinet toppled onto the floor.

"Here's what happened." Jane snarled as she glared at her brothers. "These two jackasses decided it would be fun to play football in the house with Mario's toy and nearly killed our children!."

By this time, Maura had gotten up and was draping a blanket over Jane's exposed breast and trying to calm her wife down.

"Francis and Thomas, front and center, now!" Angela roared.

Frankie and Tommy scurried over to their mother like little boys.

"What's wrong with you? You could have badly injured or killed your niece and nephew then god help you as to what your sister would do to you. I wold turn my back and see nothing." Angela fumed at her sons. "Get out of here, now."

"Go where, Ma?" Tommy asked.

"Go to the guest house and stay there until I say it's okay to come back. What were you thinking? Frankie, for god's sake you're a cop. You should know better. Tommy, you're a father. You should really know better."

They started to respond but Angela shushed them and marched them to the door. As soon as they were out of sight, she raced to her shaking daughter.

"Janie, honey, everything will be alright." she cooed.

"They could have killed my babies." Jane sobbed as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Ma, I wanted to hurt them so bad. What's wrong with me?"

"It's called being a mother, sweetie. Your protective instincts took over."

"Yeah but Maura is their mother too and she didn't go all Xena, Warrior Princess on them."

Maura softly spoke up, "It was all I could do not to use my self-defense moves on them, Jane. I wanted to hurt them too but I don't have the hormones racing through me that you do." She kissed her shaking wife on the temple and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." she said as she looked into Maura's hazel eyes. "I'm sorry that our first family Thanksgiving ended up like this."

"It's alright, honey. All is not lost." Maura said as she took a now sleeping Lucia from Jane and handed her a sobbing Mario. "Why don't you feed him while I change her and then we can go back and eat. Try to calm down. Would you like a blanket?"

Jane shook her head and placed her nipple in Mario's mouth.

Constance came over and sat down on the couch beside her daughter-in-law and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I think you handled yourself splendidly, dear." She then did something totally unexpected and kissed Jane on the cheek.

"Thank you, Constance. I don't know what came over me." Jane said shakily.

"As your mother pointed out. You are a mother and you were defending your young. Perfectly natural."

Angela had up-righted the bassinet, moved it closer to the couch, and Maura placed a sleeping Lucia in it.

"God." Jane chuckled. "She can eat and sleep through just about anything, can't she?"

Angela laughed. "She's exactly like you, Janie."

Constance had moved over and allowed her daughter to sit beside her wife.

Jane turned and placed an arm around Maura and that was when she noticed how hard Maura was trembling.

"Oh god, Maur. Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf." Jane said as she pulled her close and kissed her.

"Just a bit shaken up but I'm fine." she said as she laid her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I think he's finished eating." Jane said as she handed Mario to Maura and pulled her clothes back into place. "Everyone ready to resume dinner?"

The women, one by one, got up and moved to the dining room. They brought the bassinet with them so the babies would be in the same room and left Frankie and Tommy sulking at Angela's then sat down and enjoyed their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I know this took a while to get posted but I hope you enjoyed the Thanksgiving fireworks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. It's fun writing it. Back to the fun!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 10

The women were enjoying their meals and quiet conversation but Maura could still feel the tension rolling like waves off of Jane from the incident with her brothers. She would occasionally notice Jane's hand shaking or feel her leg bouncing under the table. When this happened, Maura would nonchalantly reach under the table and gently caress Jane's thigh which seemed to calm her down.

There was a lull in the conversation and Mario let out a squeak. Jane jumped up so fast that her chair went toppling over.

"What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" she said, voice full of tension.

The bassinet had been placed, strategically and purposely by Angela, between the grandmothers and they were both looking at him.

"He's fine, Janie. He just talked in his sleep, much like you used to do." said Angela. "Relax, honey, the babies are fine."

The rigidity of Jane's back and shoulders softened somewhat but Maura knew she was far from being relaxed.

"Is Lucia alright?" she asked.

"Darling," Constance said, "both children are sleeping peacefully. They are absolutely fine."

Jane nodded her head but continued to look at her babies.

Maura stood up and picked up Jane's chair then placed her hand on Jane's back and rubbed gentle circles and said, "Why don't you sit down and finish your dinner. The babies appear to be just fine. Nothing will happen to them, especially with their grandmothers on either side of them."

"Yeah you're right, Maura. Guess I'm still a bit jumpy."

Maura continued to rub Jane's back as they sat down and resumed eating. She could almost feel the last bits on tension leave her wife's back when the patio door opened and Tommy stuck his head in. Instantly, Jane went stiff as a board.

"What do you want?" she said to her brother with an icy tone that chilled to the core.

Tommy hesitated then took a tentative step into the dining room. "I, uh...I, uh...I'm hungry and wondered..."

Jane continued with her icy glare and said "Oh, you nearly kill Maura's and my children acting like a complete jackass and you think you can waltz back in here and get something to eat?"

Tommy stepped further into the room and said to his sister, "Come on, Janie. Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? You and Maura had the babies on the couch. They weren't even close to getting hurt. Stop with the drama queen act already."

As soon as he said that last sentence, Tommy knew he had crossed the line.

Jane jumped up from her chair, toppling it once again and lunged a her brother. She caught him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. With her face mere inches from his and a rage that no one had ever seen before coming from her, she hissed through clenched teeth, "They are _MY_ children and this is _MY_ house. Don't you _ever_ come in here and tell me how to act in my own home. Have you forgotten what all I went through to have them? How they were conceived? You're an asshole, Tommy!"

Hearing the commotion inside the house, Frankie (who had been lurking outside the door to see if Tommy would get served dinner) walked in. He hadn't expected to see his sister pinning their brother against the wall and looking like a mad woman.

"Janie. Control yourself. You're gonna hurt him." Frankie said as he grabbed her shoulder.

Bad move.

Jane never took her eyes or hands off of Tommy but instead, quick as a cobra strike, kicked out and hooked her leg around the back of Frankie's and dropped him to the floor. Then she threw Tommy onto the floor beside his brother and jumped on both of them.

"Control myself." she howled. "Control myself! Who are you to tell me to control myself. I nearly died the night they were conceived then nearly died several more times thanks to their _father._ You should know that Frankie. You're the one who killed him before he killed me and the babies! He shot Maura. We went through hell for those babies and won't have you two coming in here and jeopardizing their safety and well-being. Get out of my house, now!" She was practically growling now and her hands were creeping closer and closer to her brothers' throats.

Maura snapped out of her shocked disbelief and came to the rescue of her brothers-in-law. She placed a hesitant hand on Jane's shoulder, afraid Jane would take her down the way she had Frankie.

Jane shook her hand off as she continued to growl and breathe heavily.

Maura tried again but this time said as gently and softly as she could, "Jane, honey, why don't you get up and come over and sit back down."

Lucia chose this moment to let out a cry which seemed to snap Jane back to her senses and she looked at her brothers like she couldn't figure out why they were on the floor or why she was on top of them.

"Yeah, okay." she said, voice devoid of emotion, and allowed Maura to help her to her feet and onto a chair.

Constance and Angela both stood, each holding a baby, and stared at Jane. Neither knew what to say or do, having never seen Jane like this before.

"Janie?" Angela asked timidly as she cuddled a crying Lucia to her chest. "Honey, are you alright?"

Jane was shaking violently and Maura was sitting on a chair beside her with her arms wrapped tightly around her wife to help control the tremors and both sobbing.

Maura kissed Jane on the cheek and temple and cooed soothing words to her with the hopes of calming both of them down. She never loosened her grip on her wife.

Tommy and Frankie remained seated on the floor, still in disbelief of what had just happened and were smart enough to keep their mouths shut for once.

Lucia wailed even louder and Mario let out a few cries as well.

Jane looked up from where her head had been resting on Maura's chest, into her wife's tear-filled hazel eyes and said, "What happened?"

Maura returned the gaze into her wife's red, puffy, and bloodshot eyes and asked, "Don't you remember?"

Jane whispered one word, "No." then started to cry again.

Maura then asked, "Do you think you can stand?"

Jane nodded her head.

"Would you like to go into the living room?"

Nod again.

"Alright. Let's go in there and relax a bit. I think Lucia and Mario need some Mama time."

Jane nodded yet again.

Maura helped Jane to her feet and was shocked to find how weak she was. Maura wrapped her arm tighter around her wife and practically dragged her into the living room and helped her onto a couch while Constance and Angela followed with the babies.

As they walked past the boys, still sitting on the floor, Angela shot them a death glare.

"What?" Tommy mouthed to his mother.

Angela stopped and said in hushed tones, "You two stay out here. Get plates of food then leave. Go back to the guest house. You have caused your sister enough trauma for today."

They just stared at their mother then slowly got up and went to the table, made their plates and slipped out the patio doors and back into the guest house.

"What was that all about?" Tommy asked his brother.

Frankie looked at his brother and said, "We really fucked up this time."

"What'd we do?" Tommy asked stupidly.

"Janie." Frankie said.

"What about Janie?" Tommy asked.

"She has PTSD and we caused her to have a breakdown by acting like asses." Frankie said, finally realizing the magnitude of the distress he and his brother caused their sister today.

"She has an STD? Did Maura give it to her?" Tommy asked.

Frankie slapped Tommy across the back of the head. "No you idiot. She has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and we caused her to relive those horrible things that Casey did to her."

"You mean 'cause we knocked over that crib?" Tommy asked, still not getting it.

"Yeah moron." Frankie said as he went to slap Tommy again but instead let his hand fall back into his lap. "God. I need to talk to her. I need to put this right."

"I...I...wouldn't do that." Tommy said as he held up his hands in an _I surrender_ gesture. "She was pretty pissed off and she's really strong, besides Ma said to stay here."

"Yeah." Frankie said as he looked in the direction of the main house and wondered what was happening in there right now.

Back in the main house, the women were still trying to calm Jane down enough that she could hold and in Lucia's case, feed, the babies.

Maura grabbed an afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it tightly around Jane's shoulders then sat down and once again embraced her.

"What happened, Maur?" Jane asked huskily.

"You don't remember anything?" Maura asked, concerned.

"I remember us sitting there, eating, and Mario making a noise then it kind of goes black after that." Jane said.

Angela and Constance were sitting on the couch opposite the one Jane and Maura were on and said nothing. This unnerved Jane more than not remembering. Her mother and mother-in-law were regarding her with wary eyes and she was afraid of what she had done to cause them to look at her like that.

"Will someone say something." Jane said pleadingly. "Tell me what happened and why you two are looking at me like I killed someone."

"Oh Janie." Angela said as her voice broke. "I've never seen you like that. I was so scared you might hurt one or both of your brothers or hurt yourself."

"What?" Jane asked as she looked from her mother to her mother-in-law, to her wife. "What are you talking about?"

Maura cleared her throat then said, "It seems like you had some sort of a breakdown."

Jane's eyes widened with a horrified look. "I went...crazy?" she whispered the last word.

"No, sweetheart, not crazy. I think you had a post-traumatic flashback set off by your brothers almost hurting the children." Maura said as she leaned her forehead against her still trembling wife's.

"What, exactly, did I do?"

"Well it was actually quite impressive, darling." Constance said.

"Mother!" Maura reprimanded.

"What, my dear? You mean to tell me that you weren't impressed by your wife's abilities?"

"Yes but..." Maura stammered.

"Will somebody, please, tell me what was or was not so impressive?" Jane interjected.

"Why darling." Constance said, "You took down, I believe the cop lingo goes, both of your brothers at once. Actually, you took down Frankie whilst your back was to him and both of your hands were restraining Tommy against the wall. I for one, was most impressed."

"I did what?" Jane asked in total disbelief. "Did I really do that?"

Maura nodded and Angela let out a howl of laughter that set Lucia to crying again. Jane held out trembling arms for her daughter.

"Oh Janie." Angela laughed as she got up to give the baby to Jane. "I hope you at least can remember the looks on your brothers' faces when you jumped on top of both of them. Constance is right. I was damn impressed by your moves. Frankie never saw it coming. Mind you, it was terrifying to watch at the time but now it's just hilarious."

Jane struggled to open her shirt and nursing bra as she looked at her mother in disbelief.

Maura leaned over. "Let me help you, honey." she said as she swiftly and expertly unbuttoned Jane's shirt then unhooked the nursing flap of her bra. She looked away before she, also, broke into fits of giggles.

"Maura." Jane whined. "Not you too."

"I'm sorry Jane, I know what you went through was not funny, but the look on Frankie's face when you hooked his leg with yours and laid him out flat on the floor was priceless."

Jane still couldn't believe that she had done all of that and turned her attention to her crying daughter who was greedily rooting at the front of her mother's shirt for her dinner.

Once Lucia was latched on and sucking noisily, Jane blew out a huff of air and said, "Bet no one even thought to record this monumental event, did they?"

"No but I wish we would have." Angela said, still laughing.

Jane finished feeding Lucia and by that time, Mario was awake and she fed him as well while hers and Maura's mothers cleared the dining room table, put the leftovers away and cleaned up the kitchen. They returned to the living room to see Maura holding a sleeping Mario and Jane sleeping on the couch.

"She's exhausted." said Maura. "I think the events of the day have finally caught up with her and the adrenaline has worn off. She could hardly stay awake to finish feeding him." Maura indicated the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'm sure it has, dear." said Constance. "She really did have a traumatic afternoon. Do you think she will be alright?"

"I believe she will be but I'm going to call Dr. Meyer tomorrow and discuss what happened and see if he feels Jane needs to be seen."

"Seen for what, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I feel Jane is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and had a flashback today when her brothers threatened the safety of our children."

"Is that what caused her to act like that?" Angela asked with concern.

"Yes. She entered an almost feral state and instinctively acted as one would in the wild to protect their young from predators." Maura explained.

"All this went back to what Charles did to her and to you then was brought on by the actions of her brothers?"

"That is exactly what happened."

"Oh my poor baby." Angela said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "She's never talked about what happened. She must have gone through hell from that man."

"She did, Angela. Even now, she has nightmares about it and wakes up shaking and sweaty and jumps out of bed and holds the babies for hours just to make sure they are safe."

"I had no idea." Constance said.

"Neither did I." said Angela.

"She talks very little about what happened and it causes her too much anguish for me to push her to talk so I just let her tell me things as she feels safe enough to do so."

"Give her a kiss for me, darling, and tell her I will see her tomorrow." said Constance as she kissed Maura and Mario before going to the bassinet and kissing Lucia and leaving.

Angela sat down beside Maura and looked at her sleeping daughter and said, "Do you really think my Janie will be alright? It was frightening to see her like that and the fact that she can't remember what happened."

"She will be fine, Angela. We will work through this. She will probably still be exhausted tomorrow and will be sore from the physical exertion but she will be fine."

"If you are sure, sweetie."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then. I'll go home and deal with those two idiots and you take care of your family." Angela said as she kissed Maura on the cheek then Mario and then Lucia. "Give Janie a kiss from me as well. Love you, sweetie."

"I will and I love you too." Maura said as she watched her mother-in-law leave. "God help your uncles." she said softly to her son as she heard the door click closed.

Jane let out a small snort in her sleep and her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up and Maura decided to get the babies upstairs and settled for the night before waking her but the slam of the door from across the patio woke Jane for her.

"What was that?" Jane asked, half awake.

"I do believe that was only the beginning of a very long and sleepless night for your brothers." Maura said with a smile. "Come on, honey, let's go up to bed."

Jane willing obliged.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Finally, the long overdue update so many of you have been asking for. I hope you enjoy it. Xx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 11

Angela stormed into the guest house and slammed the door behind her as she glared at her two sons who were sitting on the couch, plates in their laps. Both boys looked up at their mother with terror on their faces.

"Oh no." Tommy whispered under his breath.

"Shit." Frankie said.

Angela threw her coat onto a chair and charged over to stand in front of them, hands on her hips and if possible, steam would have been pouring from her nose and ears.

"How dare you." she began, voice quivering with rage. "How dare you go into your sister's home and act like that, especially when you know damn well what she has been through in the past year. You just couldn't behave yourselves and act like adults for once in your lives, could you?"

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a glare from his mother.

"I thought I raised you better than that. I am so ashamed of you two. Acting like that in front of Maura's mother and causing your sister, who knows the amount of grief."

"Ma, we..." Frankie began.

"I'm not finished yet and do not interrupt me, either one of you." Angela growled.

"Now I know where Janie got it." Tommy whispered to his brother but not quiet enough and Angela heard.

She grabbed a pillow from the chair and threw it as hard as she could at his head which connected with a satisfying thump.

"Ma. What was that..." Tommy whined.

"I said to be quiet!" Angela bellowed.

She took a few calming breaths and sat down before continuing.

"Thanks to you two, your sister will probably have to undergo more therapy sessions and who knows how that will affect her. You know she hates to talk about her problems, especially about that problem. She could never recover, never." Angela let out a sob.

Frankie sat his plate on the coffee table and crawled over to try and comfort his mother. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder which she promptly shook off.

"Ma, please." Frankie said, pleading with his mother. "I know we fuc..., um, messed up with Janie and I want to go over right now and set things right with her."

"No." Angela said firmly.

"Why, Ma? I don't want Janie, or Maura for that matter, to be mad at me. I love those babies and would never do anything to hurt them."

"You can't go because your sister is in no shape to have company, especially you or your brother."

"Whataya mean?" Tommy asked. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Shut up moron." Frankie said to his brother.

"That's enough, Frankie." Angela reprimanded. "She is having trouble staying awake due to the events of the day. Maura said she will probably sleep most of tomorrow as well. You two really did a number on her and you will be lucky if she forgives either one of you before the end of the century."

Frankie sat on the floor beside his mother's chair and buried his face in his hands.

"I never thought she would ever react like she did." Frankie said, ashamed.

"That's the problem." Angela huffed. "You _never_ thought."

"What can we do, Ma? How can we make this better? She's our sister and...and..."

"We love her." Tommy finished for his brother.

Frankie looked up at his brother with tears running down his face and whispered, "Yeah. We love her."

Seeing the distress on her son's faces, Angela softened a bit but was still furious with them.

"Well, before you even set foot inside that house again, you call Maura and ask permission to do so. This will give her a chance to determine how well or not your sister is doing and decide if it will be a good or bad idea for her to see you. Also, do not go there at the same time. I think the both of you in the house at the same time will not be good for Janie. She doesn't even remember what happened."

Frankie's face grew pale. "She doesn't?" he asked.

"Not at all. She doesn't remember anything that happened."

"Oh god, Ma. She really does have PTSD. We are such assholes." Frankie said.

"Frankie!" Angela yelped. "Watch your language but yes, you are both what you said."

"Will someone, please, tell me why Janie flipped out like that." Tommy asked, stupid as ever.

"God Tommy. You can't really be that stupid." Frankie said, exasperated. "What do you think we have been talking about ever since Ma came home?"

Angela shook her head and said to Frankie, "Get him out of here before I flip out on him. Oh and I expect the two of you to come back here in the morning and clean all the gutters, trim the hedges, and clean up the entire yard."

"What?" both boys exclaimed.

"Ma, you can't make us do that. We're adults." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah." Angela said and rose to her feet and planted fists on hips.

"Come on Tommy." Frankie said to his brother then at a look from his mother added, Yeah, Ma. We'll be back in the morning to do whatever you see fit for us to do as our punishment."

"Good!" said Angela and she chased them from her house and slammed the door behind them.

Back in the main house, Maura had been scurrying around and getting her family tucked into bed while trying to keep tabs on what was happening across the patio in the guest house. A few times she heard the raised voice of her mother-in-law and knew she was reading the boys the riot act. After several moments of silence, she heard the front door slam once again and sneaked over to the window in time to see her brothers-in-law climbing into Frankie's car and leaving.

"Maura?" Jane's husky, sleepy voice called from the bedroom. "Where are you?"

Hearing panic beginning to rise in Jane's voice, Maura hurried back down the hall and into their room while calling, "I'm right here, Jane."

"I woke up and couldn't find you." said Jane as a tremor ran through her long, lean frame.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. I, um, heard the door on the guest house slam and went to see what was happening."

"Ma alright?" Jane asked as her eyes began to drift closed again.

"She's fine. I'm just going to go in our bathroom and get ready for bed. I'll leave the door open and you call me if you need me, alright?"

"Mmmmkay." said Jane as she fell back asleep.

Maura kissed her softly on the temple then went to check the babies before completing her nightly ritual and climbing into bed herself. She was exhausted from the days events as well but knew she needed to remain strong for Jane and the children. Her time to fall apart would come later.

Maura climbed into bed and scooted close to Jane, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. She had been asleep for what seemed like only moments when Jane began shaking then cried out and sat bolt upright in bed.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Maura asked sleepily.

Jane didn't answer but her breathing was rapid and erratic and Maura could see a light sheen of sweat on her wife.

"Jane?" Maura said again as she placed a gentle hand on her wife's arm.

Jane jumped but didn't respond.

Maura looked closer and discovered that Jane was not fully awake, that she was in a trance-like state and knew not to wake her because she could become violent or have a breakdown or something else terrible could happen. Instead, she placed gentle but firm hands on Jane's shoulders and laid her back down on the bed, covered her, and wrapped her arm back around her waist.

Within minutes, Jane's body relaxed and her breathing evened out and she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Maura, however, did not.

Just as she would begin to drift off, Jane would flinch or jump or let out a sound that would waken her. Maura decided to try and just do some deep breathing and allow her body to relax and hopefully sleep.

No sooner had Maura fallen to sleep when one of the babies let out a yowl. Maura fluttered her heavy eyelids open and felt Jane stir beside her.

"I'll go." Maura said to Jane as she hoisted herself from the bed and stumbled to the bassinet.

Lucia was awake and soon would be demanding to be fed.

"Hey sweetie. Mommy's here." Maura said to the baby that looked so much like her wife and picked her up and cradled her to her chest and carried her to the bed.

Jane was just now waking up enough to be able to sit up in bed and take her shirt off, even though she was shaking, to feed her daughter.

"Are you steady enough to hold her?" Maura asked Jane.

"I think so but stay close, you know, in case I'm not."

Maura sat on the edge of the bed and helped Jane maneuver Lucia onto her breast then slipped a pillow under her daughter to help hold some of her weight. Jane was shaking too badly to be able to hold the baby without fear of dropping her.

"Thanks." Jane said in a husky voice as she gave Maura a sad little smile. "I don;t know what I would ever do without you."

Maura smiled back and leaned in and kissed her wife on the cheek then rubbed her hand over their daughter's wild curls that were exactly like her mother's.

"I love you." she whispered as she watched their daughter nurse from the breasts she loved so much.

"I love you too." Jane whispered in return.

They sat, gazing into each others eyes for several moments before they heard soft, baby snores coming from their daughter.

"I guess she's finished." Jane said.

"Guess so." Maura said as she lifted the sleeping child from her wife and place her over her shoulder for burping then a diaper change and back to bed.

"Do you think Mario needs feeding?" Jane asked as she yawned, her eyes already starting to close.

"I think it would be a good idea to try being we are awake. You rest a few moments while I get her changed and back in bed then I'll bring him to you."

Jane's eyes were already closed and her breathing was becoming slower, indicating she was already falling back to sleep.

Maura finished with Lucia and placed her sleeping daughter back in the bassinet and noticed that Mario's dark eyes, so much like his mother's, were open and staring right at her.

"Hello little man. How's Mommy's big boy?" Maura cooed in a whisper at her son. "Are you hungry? Mama's waiting for us."

Maura picked him up and cradled him to her chest as she had done with his sister and carried him over to the bed. When she sat down, Jane stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Maur." she yawned. "Guess I fell asleep. Hey big guy. Are you hungry?"

"He might be. You know Mario, he hardly ever cries but he was awake so I took that as a sign that he might be. Do you need help with him as well?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm all shaky and I can't seem to stay awake. Hope I'm not getting sick again." Jane said as she looked at her wife, her dark eyes full of fear and concern.

"I'm sure it's just your body trying to recover from the events of yesterday. I can examine you when you're finished feeding Mario if you'd like."

"Lets see how I feel later and maybe I'll have you look then." Jane was still uncomfortable having Maura look at her lower body even though they had made love countless times, but that was before she had given birth to twins.

Maura again helped Jane attach their child to her breast then slid the pillow under him to support his weight as they watched as their son begin to nurse.

Jane watched her wife watch their son nurse then reached a shaking hand out and caressed her face. Maura leaned her cheek into Jane's hand and kissed the palm.

"God I love you, Maura Isles-Rizzoli."

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli. Thank you for being my wife and the mother of my children."

A tear slid from Jane's eye and trickled down her cheek. Maura caught it with her thumb and flicked it away.

"I couldn't imagine not having you in my life and not having you as the mother of our children. They are as lucky as I am to have you."

Their moment of intimacy was interrupted by Mario's grunting snore.

Jane dropped her hand from Maura's cheek and Maura took their sleeping son to burp and change him before putting him back to bed.

She heard a noise coming from their bed and saw that Jane had already fallen back to sleep, shirt still off, and was snoring just like their son. She chuckled and put him in bed then went and covered her half-naked wife before sliding back into bed and snuggling against Jane.

Maura awoke several hours later and was pleased that Jane had slept peacefully the rest of the night had been devoid of whatever demons were plaguing her. She kissed her wife gently on the forehead then rolled to her other side and climbed out of bed, not totally refreshed from sleep but refreshed enough to make it through the day.

Jane stirred but didn't waken.

Maura crept over and checked on the babies then seeing they were still sleeping, decided to jump in for a quick shower before beginning her day.

The hot water felt wonderful and she moaned with pleasure as the steaming spray trickled down her body. She stood there for several minutes enjoying the hot water before beginning to wash herself. She was almost finished when she heard a cry over the baby monitor.

"Oh no." she whispered and tried to quickly rinse the conditioner from her blonde tresses.

"Hey baby girl." said a raspy voice. "Mama's here."

Jane was awake and going to tend to their daughter.

"Are you hungry, princess?" Maura heard Jane ask. " guess I lost my shirt somewhere so it will be fast food for you today little one." Jane chuckled. "Oomph."

Maura didn't like the sound of that and hurried from the shower to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Maura asked as she stood there naked and dripping.

"Um...I'm having a bit of trouble lifting her this morning. Do you...do you think you could help me?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Maura said and strode across the room to help. When she lifted Lucia from her bassinet, she was given a shock when the baby clamped down oh her nipple and began to suck greedily. "Oh...oh." Maura said as she looked down at her daughter clamped onto her breast. "Ouch. That hurts. Does she do that to you?" Maura asked her wife, wide-eyed.

Jane was sitting in the rocking chair and started laughing. "Yep. Every time."

"How do I get her to let go?" Maura asked, actually flustered for about the first time in her life.

Jane chuckled again and motioned for Maura to come closer. "Bend down and I'll get her to release you."

Maura did as she was told and Jane worked her finger into Lucia's mouth and released the suction on Maura's nipple and slipped it out of her daughter's rooting mouth.

"How did you..." Maura began but was cut off by Jane.

"Quick, get her onto mine before she lets out a scream."

"Oh yes, right." Maura said as she quickly placed the baby into Jane's arms and guided the pink mouth onto her mother's nipple.

Maura stood back up and looked at Jane with new admiration.

"How did you know to do that?"

"Ma, of course. Guess you learned a lesson to not flash that perfect rack of yours in front of our hungry daughter. It was too much for her to handle and she had to sample." Jane laughed.

"Like mother, like daughter." Maura said as she rubbed her sore nipple. "She really has a strong grip when sucking, again like you." Maura smiled and wiggled her butt at Jane as she headed back to the bathroom for a towel.

"You'd better not do that when Mario gets older." Jane called after her wife.

Maura finished drying and got dressed only to find Jane and Lucia, both with mouths hanging open, asleep in the rocking chair. She noticed that Jane was shivering and grabbed an afghan to cover her with before taking the baby from her

"Wha..." Jane said as she tried to wake up.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a while and I can feed Mario from the bottles of pumped milk in the freezer. You still look exhausted."

"Mmmmkay but I need to pee first." Jane stood up and shakily walked to the bathroom.

Maura quickly placed the baby in the middle of their bed and hurried after her wife to make sure she got to the bathroom and back to bed safely.

Once Jane was securely tucked in bed, shirt on this time, Maura took the twins downstairs, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Dr. Meyer." the baritone voice on the other end said.

"Dr. Meyer, this is Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli. You helped my wife, Jane, several months ago after she was raped and I'm afraid we will be needing your services once again."

"Oh?" said the doctor with piqued curiosity. "Tell me what has happened."


End file.
